Winter Romance
by S.M wane
Summary: A love at first sight, can it even endure through trials? Troy is forced to visit his parent's best friend in San Diego during the holidays.What he did not expect was that he would fall in love with someone besides basketball. Troyella
1. The girl

Winter romance

Chapter 1-The girl

* * *

His electrifying blue eyes were trained on the hoop nearly half a court away from him. He held the basketball firmly with both of his hands. Bending his knees slightly, he casually flicked his wrist. The orange sphere made a graceful arch in the air before entering the hoop. He jogged briskly to retrieve his ball and return to his initial position. The chestnut-brown hair guy was shooting hoops as he struggled to comprehend what had happened during his Christmas holiday. He was distracted from his thoughts he heard someone dashing into the gym, shouting his name.

"Troy!" Chad shouted loudly as he raced into the court where Troy was practising three –point shots. Every ball that he had shot went neatly into the hoop. It was no wonder that the basketball team of East high, Wildcats was led by him, Troy Bolton. He had all the qualities to be captain- excellent basketball skills, a deep passion for the sport and natural athletic abilities.

A warm grin spread across his face as Troy clapped his hand on his best friend's shoulder. _How he missed him over the holidays!_ Chad and Troy had always been good friends as far as he could remember. It was hard not too since both of them share an identical interest, basketball. Chad was like the brother Troy never had.

"How was your holiday? I heard that you were back yesterday." Chad questioned happily as he stole the basketball from Troy and did a three point-shot. The basketball rolled dangerously around the rim of the hoop before falling in.

"I had the most amazing time, Chad."Troy answered. He paused for a moment, re-gathering his thoughts. He contemplated over telling his good friend about it. He drew his hand through his chestnut brown hair nervously and declared, "I think I've fallen in love." Troy looked at his buddy with eyes that were burning with expectation.

Chad, who was bouncing the ball enthusiastically, dropped the ball in astonishment. The sound of ball rolling off in the empty gym resounded loudly as an awkward silence fell between them.

Troy drew his eyebrows into a line- he didn't need his best friend to express himself in words because he could tell from the shocked expression on his face.

Two weeks ago

"Dad, it's boring to be in San Diego. I mean how different is it from staying in Albuquerque? We're practising basketball every day." Troy grumbled as he dashed past his father, Jack Bolton's defence, leapt and threw the ball into the hoop. The basketball fell through the hoop and landed in his hands. Troy passed the ball to his father as he stood outside of the white line. He lifted his hands in attempt to block him from moving forward.

"Your mother wants to meet up with her close friend. She used to stay in Albuquerque till she'd move to San Diego. We were very close. She's practically your second mother." Jack Bolton explained to his son as he checked the ball to the chestnut brown- hair boy. The boy sighed.

"A second mother I never knew I'd?" He replied with annoyance lacing his voice.

_How was he going to spend the rest of the three weeks in here?_ He thought as he checked the ball back to his father and had prepared to defend him.

Before Jack could answer, they heard another voice.

"Guys, it's time to leave. We've to head over soon." His mother shouted, as she stood near the court," Take a bath then we're heading over to my friend's place."

Troy and Jack nodded in response as they made their way back to the house. Troy reluctantly dragged his feet indoors. _She's practically my second mother? Then why don't have any memories of her?_ Troy thought in bafflement as jogged up to his room. He'll have to pay the role of a good son and accompany his parents to the dinner.

* * *

The Boltons arrived at a beautiful mansion on the hill. From the outside, the house appeared to be very majestic. They could tell that the owner had spared no expenses in maintaining the large premises- the lawns were neat and the building was well taken care of. They parked their car under the porch as they waited for their host to welcome them. They did not have to wait long. A lady, dressed in a simple dinner dress, walked towards them. There was a wide sincere smile on her face.

"Jack, Lucille, it's nice to see you again! I missed the both of you," The brunette engulfed them with a tight embrace.

Troy shifted boringly as he watched the adults engage in a lively conversation. He could tell that his parents were delighted to meet her again. As he peeked into the house, something caught his attention-a beautiful tanned brunette with a pair of fascinating, chocolate, brown eyes. She was standing next to the older brunette. She looked as if she was around his age. Her jet black hair was left loosely around her shoulders and it had curled at the ends. She was dressed simply- a shirt and jeans. The simple outfit did not manage to hide the stunning petite body. She had applied a light layer of make-up, highlighting her long eyelashes and those wonderfully expressive eyes.

To sum everything up, she was breath-taking.

His heart stopped beating upon the sight of her. _She was gorgeous_, he thought as he was entranced by her simple beauty. Troy was certain that he had never felt the same way about a girl before.

As those meek chocolate brown eyes met his piercing cobalt eyes, Troy felt a jolt. There was a queer sense of connectedness- as if she was the one that he was waiting for that would make him feel complete. He felt as if he had known her for all his life. Troy was mildly confused by these strange feelings but he did not take his eyes off her.

"I forgot to introduce my son, Troy. Troy, that's Aunt Maria and her daughter Gabriella," said Lucille as she placed her arm over his son. Troy greeted both Aunt Maria and Gabriella politely. Gabriella greeted him back meekly with a shy "hello". It caused him to smile in amusement.

_Gabriella,_ _so that is her name_, he thought silently, liking the way her name rolls off his tongue. _Gabriella._


	2. New Start

Chapter 2 – Introduction

I hope you like the story. I know it's kind of slow. I appreciate all reviews )

* * *

"I've forgotten to introduce my son. This is Troy. Troy, that's Aunt Maria and her daughter Gabriella."Lucille briefly introduced as she placed her arm over the tall and lean athletic boy beside her.

The shade of his eyes caught her attention-he had the most brilliant shade of blue for eyes. Tearing her eyes from that particular feature, she too in the sight of Troy Bolton. He was dressed very causally and it suited him very well. He wore a white wife beater and a pair of jeans which seem to highlight his lean body. His muscles were well-defined, highlighting the countless hours that he must have spend in the Gym. In short, he was simply gorgeous if that term could be applied to a guy.

"Hello." Gabriella spoke softly and shyly, looking away from those intensely blue eyes that seem to express admiration for her-she felt that she would melt if she continued looking into those amazing azure orbs.

His sapphire eyes twinkled with happiness as he flashed a brilliant white smile at her greeting. There was a gleam of amusement in his eyes as he observed her.

_Troy_, she thought, was going to be a name that she would remember.

The adults didn't seem to notice the teenagers.

"Well, I'm sure you're all hungry. Follow me," said Maria warmly as she led the guest past her expansive rooms into a small homely dining room near the kitchen. The dining room was a stark contrast from the house. While the rest of the rooms were large and unnaturally neat, this particular room had hints of the family occupying the house- stacks of books, magazines and photographs filled the side tables."Well, I hope you don't mind, we usually use this dining room whenever we're taking our meals." Maria continued cordially. When everyone settled at the table, the hired help started to serve the dishes. They tucked in. Light chatter soon filled in the room as the adults began to fill one another about their lives.

Both Montez females had been busy preparing for their visit since the day begun. Gabriella knew that they were her mother's best friends. Her mother had very few friends, not to mention close friends as she had always been busy with work. They had settled down in San Diego after they had left Albuquerque.

Gabriella knew that she had been keeping contact with the Boltons and was inviting them to their home during the upcoming winter holidays but she did not know that they had such a stunning son.

The attention of their conversation turned to the younger occupants of the table. By then the two teenagers had finished their meal.

"Ella, the last time we saw you, you were only a young kid. How beautiful you have grown up to be!" Lucille commented excitedly as she looked at the petite brunette in front of her, "You do resemble your father. You have his beautiful eyes." Lucille continued, watching her closely.

Jack nodded in agreement, "You really look like Joseph. Your father and I used to be colleges since we become teachers. We were teaching in Albuquerque. I was his best man when both your parents tied the knot."Jack smiled gently at her.

It was difficult not to like them when they were such warm people.

"Why, thank you Uncle Jack and Aunt Lucille." Gabriella answered respectfully as a smile tugged her lips.

Her father had passed away many years ago when she was still young. She could not remember much of him but she did remember that it was her father who guided her to find her passion- dancing. Maria tried her hand in engaging the slightly bored looking Troy.

"Troy, you have really grown into a fine looking individual." Maria commented, "Still playing basketball like your father?"Maria smiled in amusement as she shot a look at Jack-He chuckled lightly in response.

His expression was rock-hard. It was clear in his eyes that he couldn't register who the speaker was. Her mother seemed to take it into her stride since he was awfully young when she took Gabriella and left Albuquerque.

"Yes, I'm. Aunt Maria." He replied with a smile, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he tried to appear polite.

"He's on the school team," Jack interjected.

"You must have been so proud of him," answered Maria as she observed the quiet boy. There was a look of boredom on his face as he idly sipped his drink. Beside her, her daughter was spacing out from the conversation Jack and Lucille were having.

It was obvious that the two teenagers were uninterested in listening to the conversations the adults had so she encouraged Gabriella to take Troy around the house, leaving the adults to talk freely.

Troy and Gabrielle did not need a second invitation as they stood up and left the table.

The teenagers took Maria's suggestion since they didn't know what to do. Gabriella took Troy around the well-furnished house, travelling from one room to another in silence since they did not know what to say to each other. Gabriella had always been shy with guys. As a result, the she spoke briefly to inform Troy the purposes of the room. They had yet to have a proper conversation with each other.

Troy, after touring several rooms, decided to take the first step. "I have to apologise for being so distant-It feels as if it's the first time I've met you. I don't remember spending time with you when I was younger." Troy said sheepishly as he fell in step with her.

Gabriella nodded her head as she tucked the stray hair behind her ear nervously, "Well, according to my mum, we used to hang out at each others' house when we were young and we got into a lot of trouble together."She said, looking at the lush and clean carpet at her feet. She was afraid to look at him because she didn't want to acknowledge his good looks physically by blushing.

"That's surprising; you don't look like a person who would get into trouble." Troy beamed as he looked at her, "Since both of us have no memories of each other- "He had Gabriella's attention and she was smiling at his comment."-Let's start again. Hi, I'm Troy. Well, I like playing basketball."He extended his hand towards the stunning and shy brunette as his smile broadened.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella and I usually spend most of my time dancing." Gabriella smiled as she grasped his hand.

The moment their hands came into contact, they could feel a spark passing through them. They hurriedly pull their hands away in shock. Looks of confusion crossed their faces as they tried to comprehend this strange sensation.

The same thought ran through their minds at the same time:

_What was that?_


	3. Basketball game

Winter Romance 

Chapter 3-Basketball game

Thank you for your reviews. I will try to update as soon as possible. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. All reviews are welcomed )

* * *

The jolt that both of them had received from the brief contact made them pulled their hands apart hurriedly.

_What was happening?_ Gabrielle thought anxiously as she tried to figure out the weird sensation she felt from a simple handshake. She looked curiously at the guy standing next to her and found a perplexed expression on his face- Troy must had felt that circuit running through when they had touched.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously as an awkward silence filled the room.

"Well," Troy began uncomfortably. "So what do we do now? Our parents are going to be engrossed by their conversation for a long time."He pointed out as he shifted his weight uncomfortably. Troy had never felt this self-conscious being with a girl before. He was always confident in his approach because he knew that girls simply adore him yet this was out of his depth. There was just something about her that made him feel different, something about her that made him want to do anything to see the smile on her lips. The power she had over him scared him.

The brunette pursed her full lips in a contemplative manner.

"Well, since you are the guest, we could always do something you like. How about playing basketball?" Gabriella suggested as the corner of her lips curled up to form a small smile. Troy's shockingly blue eyes brightened at the thought of playing his favourite sport and nodded his head in agreement.

"Since you are the host, I shall promise not to trash you too badly." Troy teased, flashing a smirk as he followed her to the indoor basketball court.

She spun around sharply so that she could look at him with her mocha coloured eyes. There was a gleam of playfulness in her eyes. "We'll see, Troy. What if you are thrashed by me?" Gabriella challenged as she arched one of her pencilled brows.

Troy was momentarily taken aback by her dare. No basketball players, naturally no dancers, would ever think of daring him to a game of basketball. He threw his head back and laughed boisterously, filling the door way with his carefree guffaws. He gazed at her, with amusement etched on his boyish face.

"If you could beat me at basketball, I'll do anything for you." Troy promised.

Staring back at the basketball captain with a defiant set of her chin, she agreed.

"Don't come crying if you lose badly, Gab" Troy laughed gleefully as his electrifying blue eyes sparkled with pure bliss and excitement.

Troy, being the gentleman, threw the basketball to her so that she could start the game as he sank into his defensive position. A look of concentration crossed her face as she glanced at him then looked at the basketball hoop. Suddenly, Gabriella shoved him aside as she made her way to the basketball hoop and toss the ball into the hoop with a skill he did not think she possessed. She shot a smile at him when he caught the ball she had passed to him. Troy raised his brows in amusement.

Gabrielle was good at basketball for a professional dancer. Troy had to take the game more seriously than he had expected against her. He furrowed his brow in concentration and played with all he had. As a result, he had scored several points since Gabrielle could not block him from getting to the net. However, she had also managed to score a few times as she was very agile on her feet. In the end, they were playing for the tie-breaker.

His brown hair, heavy from the perspiration, stuck onto his head. He unconsciously swiped the beads of perspiration making their way down his face with his sleeve as he watched Gabriella intently.

"Gabs, it is fruitless to attempt to break my defence." Troy challenged, keeping a close eye on her. He was determined not to let her win the point as she would have won the game.

"I am so going to win this point."Gabriella beamed as she concentrated. Her confidence made him smile. The brunette was bouncing the ball and thinking of a solution to break his defence. She had to admit that he was really good at what he does.

The sound of the ball bouncing on the floor stopped as she held the ball in her arms. It was the sudden loss of confidence on her face that shocked him.

"Quite true, maybe I should just give up. I shouldn't have pitted myself with a basketball player." Gabrielle sighed, with a downcast face.

He stood up from his defence posture and walked towards her with confusion written plainly on his face_. Did she not want to kick his ass at basketball?_

Taking advantage of his lack of focus due to his astonishment, Gabrielle broke through his defence, dribbling the ball skilfully as she shoved past him and threw the ball into the hoop.

There was a mischievous smile on her lips when she was looking at him.

"HEY! You played dirty." Troy laughed loudly as he grabbed her around the waist and began to tickle her unmercifully, "This is for playing dirty, Gab" He chortled ecstatically as he meted the 'punishment'.

Gabrielle giggled hard and she crashed onto the floor with Troy on her. However, Troy did not relent until several moments past between them.

There was an unreadable look on his face as he gazed into her eyes. Troy was lying inches above Gabriella. Gabriella found herself entranced with his unusually blue eyes. She couldn't determine what shade they were exactly but they reminded her of the sparkling blue ocean in the sun.

Troy found himself spellbound by the image before him- her cheeks were a bright red from all the laughing, her lips were sensually full. He found that he was unable to tear his eyes from her expressive eyes.

Moments, seemingly like an eternity later, they remembered the awkward position they were in.

Troy stood up gracefully. Smiling broadly, Troy extended his hand towards the flustered brunette to help her up. Gabrielle nervously took it and Troy gently pulled her up to a sitting position. He then propped himself next to her to take a breather from that bout of laughter. _Good grief, _he thought,_ I had never laughed so much with anyone before._ Happiness seemed to bubble uncontrollably inside him when he was with her.

"I won that game, basketball player." Gabriella smirked as she looked at him. She noticed that his wet chestnut brown hair was sitting flat on the top of his head and he was glowing with happiness.

"You didn't win it fair and square." Troy protested. Some strands of her ebony black hair had stick to her face. Gabriella was also perspiring from that intense game they had.

"You didn't give in as you said you'd."She pointed out. "Besides, you lost focus. It was fair that I won that point." Gabrielle argued. Troy opened his mouth in his attempt to refute the point but he realised that she had a point. With great reluctance, he accepted his defeat, much to the amusement of his companion. Gabriella giggled cheerfully when she noticed his change of expressions. Infected by her carefree laughter, his facial muscle relaxed as he broke into a grin.

"Uh huh, Gab. Since I am feeling so generous today, I shall take it that you've won. So what do I've to do?"Troy questioned curiously as he waited for her to give him the answer.

Gabriella stuck out her bottom lip as she mulled over his question.

"Truthfully, I haven't thought about it," answered Gabriella as she walked to a cupboard at the side of the court to retrieve two towels. She threw one of them to Troy and took the other to dry herself up.

Troy thanked her cordially as he wiped himself dry. Gabrielle sat quietly next to him and enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. Troy couldn't remember the last time he felt this contented with silence-there would always be people cheering for him or talking to him back at school.

Suddenly, the sound of the phone ringing shattered the serenity of the moment. Gabriella whipped out the cell phone and answered the call- it was her mother. The Boltons were leaving soon.

Her shoulders sagged dejectedly as she spoke quietly to her mother. From her response, Troy could guess the purposes of the call- it was time to leave.

A wave of emotions swept over him when the news sank in- His day at the Montez was drawing precariously to an end. When she hung up the call, she could tell from the lack of spark in his eyes that their time together had ended.

"I guess it's time to leave," said Gabriella in a strange and throaty tone. Turning away from him, "Follow me." She continued as she made her way out of the basketball court. Troy gave the indoor basketball a last look before following Gabriella to the foyer.

His parents stood by the door, waiting for him to join them.

"Thanks for that wonderful dinner. We really enjoyed it. "Lucille said as she walked towards their vehicle.

"It was our pleasure. You're coming over so that we can explore San Diego tomorrow right?"Maria asked as she placed her arm on her daughter. They nodded their heads in agreement.

_Yes! They were going to meet tomorrow_, Troy thought happily. He could see that Gabriella had brightened up upon knowing that they would meet tomorrow.

"We shall see you tomorrow then. Have an early night Maria and Ella." Lucille smiled as she hugged Maria then Elle.

Troy shot a cheerful wink at Gabriella before heading into the vehicle. The last sight he had of her was her amused smile.

_Holidays at San Diego just got better_, he thought happily.


	4. In preparation

Winter Romance

Chapter 4-In preparation

Well, chapter 4 is up =) I am still thinking about how their outing should be like. It should be up soon. Enjoy yourselves )

I appreciate all the reviews that you have written. It really makes my day! So do comment!

* * *

The wavy hair brunette scrutinised herself with the help of the full length mirror. She double-checked her appearance in the mirror, straightened and smoothed down the imaginary creases she thought she saw on her outfit. She was wearing a red halter neck top and tight black jeans. The outfit highlighted her well-define petite body- the result of her long dancing practices.

She smiled cheerfully, relishing the thought of meeting that chestnut brown hair guy she had known yesterday. Her chocolate brown eyes were twinkling with bliss as she spun around her room with grace. She never wanted to meet up with another person as much as she wanted to meet Troy.

"Ella, you looked beautiful." Maria commented sweetly as she looked at her beautiful daughter. Gabriella flashed a sweet and small smile at her mother. Her mother had also dressed quite nicely for the outing.

"Do you think I am overdressing for a simple outing?" Gabriella asked honestly as she looked into the mirror again. From the reflection of the mirror, she could see that her mother had shaken her head and was looking at her with a faint smile on her lips.

"You'd a great time with Troy?" Maria asked as she glanced at her daughter. She could tell that both of them had hit off very well and were fast becoming friends.

"He's a nice guy." Gabriella commented coyly as she recalled the tender look on his face as he helped her up. "We had a lot of fun playing basketball yesterday."She continued, with a small bright smile on her tan face. She was twirling with one of the gentle black curls that cascade freely down her shoulders as she answered her mother.

"I'm really happy for you, Elle. You've been so happy since yesterday." Maria beamed as she hugged her daughter. Gabriella nodded her head. She had forgotten about that particular incident altogether because she was too busy preparing for Bolton's visit to ponder over it. Besides, she was also distracted by Troy-they had a lot of fun, making it difficult to remember such an unhappy moment.

She shoved the unhappy thoughts that threatened to flood her mind. Gabriella changed the subject by asking her mother about how she felt meeting her good friends in person again. Her mother glowed with uncharacteristic delight as she excitedly share with her daughter her joy in meeting her good friends again.

From the manner of her speech,Gabriella could see that her mother had really missed staying in Albuquerque.

"Mummy, do you regret moving to San Diego?" Gabriella enquired as she looked curiously at her mother.

There was a pause as her mother considered the question seriously.

"I do, after all your dad and I've settled down in that place for a very long time. After your dad had passed away, I could not endure staying in there because I'd miss him terribly, so I took up the offer to move to San Diego and work here."Maria sighed, "I do really miss your father." Maria added in an afterthought.

There was a comforting smile on her lips as Gabriella held her mummy's hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. The older Montez nodded in appreciation as she allowed the mood to dissipate.

* * *

Troy was pacing anxiously around the front door as he waited for his parents to leave the house quickly. Troy willed his parents to hurry to the door soon. He was just anxious to see her again.

"Mummy, would you hurry? We might be late if we stay here any longer." Troy demanded impatiently as he paced about near the front door. His father was chuckling at the sight of his irritated son as it was just only a day ago when Troy was dragging his feet to Montez's house. He realised that both of them hit off quite well. It was a rarity, according to Maria, since Gabriella was shy with guys.

_Maybe you just couldn't really forget the bond established even though you don't remember the person at all._ Jack reckoned as he smiled. Gabriella and Troy had spent a lot of time together when they were young - the Montez and Bolton were neighbours and good friends. _They were probably continuing where they had left off._

"I'm done. I don't understand why you have to hurry me since it's still quite early. Why, yesterday, I 'd to persuade you to shower faster lest we were late." Lucille grumbled as she emerged from the room and walked towards the door.

"Just say that I am excited to see San Diego."Troy grinned broadly, flashing his signature smile as he followed his parents to the car parked outside the house. Lucille disarmed by her son's charming smile, shook her head in amusement and said no more.

* * *

The Montez females were already at their door with their vehicle waiting next to them when the Boltons arrived.

"It's so nice to see all of you again. Are you ready to see what San Diego is like?" Maria smiled as she embraced Lucille, Jack and Troy. "We shall head downtown to Jade Theatre later to have some Asian food. It's really good. So what do you want to do?"

"Well, we want to go to Balboa Park, but I don't think Troy or Ella would want to come along." Jack said as he looked a Troy and Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella were too engrossed with their conversation that they did not know that their parents were waiting for them to share with them their decision. Troy and Gabriella stopped talking to each other when they realised that all eyes were upon them.

"Umm...yes?" Troy asked sheepishly as he looked at the adults, he did not know what the question was.

"Do you want to go to Balboa Park?" Lucille asked her son gently, looking at the two teens.

"We prefer to go to Knott's Berry Farm. We'll meet you later since Gab knows the way." Troy suggested as he glanced at Gabriella. She had nodded her head in agreement at the suggestion of spending their time at the theme park.

"Alright then, we shall meet the both of you at 8p.m sharp at Jade Theatre. Wait for us at the entrance. Enjoy yourselves." Maria smiled as Gabriella waved good bye to Aunt Lucille and Uncle. She kissed her mum on her cheek before running happily to the white car with Troy at her heels.


	5. First outing

Winter Romance

Chapter 5 – First outing

Thanks Emmi82. I did not noticed that I spelt her name wrongly! Thank you! Please review. I hope you enjoy the you for all your reviews!

By the way, I do not own Knott Berry Farm or the places I have mentioned. I thought it would be nice to have real places in the story.

* * *

"You look as if you've a question you're dying to ask," commented Gabriella as she took a breather. The corner of her lips lifted to form a light smile as she looked at him. Troy was listening to her attentively as she shared about her school life. Occasionally, he would share with her about his life back at home. Apparently, his life revolved solely around basketball and his closest friend, Chad.

Troy returned the smile then turning away to look at the building, cars and people zooming past them as they made their way to the theme park.

"Did you have a boyfriend?" Troy asked inquisitively. He thought it was alright to ask as she had talked about everything in school except that. She had talked about her passion, her good friends, the teachers and the significant events in her school life but he had realised that she was skirting that issue.

"No." Gabriella bit her lips nervously as she checked her side mirror. Troy noticed her reaction-she was trying to avoid his glance. Troy wisely kept his mouth shut for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

The screams and giggles of boisterous young children with their parents, the loud chatter of the crowds filled the place as they entered Knott Berry Farm. A sea of faces greeted them as he scanned the place.

"So..." Troy trailed off as he glanced at the rides around him. Gabriella and Troy stood near the middle of Knott Berry Farm in the noisy crowd. "What shall we play?" He asked Gabriella as he drew closer to her. There were outrageous and nerve-wrecking rides like Supreme Scream and Xcelerator, a roller coaster ride with bold curves and turns that looked really intimidating from a far.

Troy's sapphire eyes were lustrous with child like excitement as he saw the many rides he wanted to go on. He did not want to miss the Supreme Scream, a ride where the passenger would be shooting up to a height of 254 feet and crashing down in a mere few seconds or the roller coaster rides which looked menacing. Everything looked so exciting!

Gabriella seemed to read the look on her new friend's face and began shivering at the thought of it. "I was thinking of something less intense like playing bumper cars or hat dance." She mumbled feebly as her eyes widened at the sight of the daunting, huge loops of the roller coaster ride or even the intimidating 254 feet tower. The deafening screams of the brave people who took on the challenge of overcoming these rides coupled with the sheer height of them made her knees weak with fear. Her heartbeat quickened at the mere thought of getting on them.

"It's not at all dangerous. It looks scary." Troy chuckled as his brilliant cerulean eyes gleamed with glee. Excitement was replaced by amusement when he saw Gabriella paled with terror at the mere thought of playing the rides. "Don't tell me you are even afraid of riding such a teeny weenie roller coaster?" Troy teased, as the brunette swayed from side to side unnervingly.

Gabriella frowned at the dare, "I'm not!"She said, must every ouch of her courage. "If you so want to ride it. Let's... Let's go!" She bit her lips_. She was so going to regret it,_ she thought uneasily, _but how could she pass up a dare?_

* * *

Troy beamed as he held her hand and pulled her to the Ghost Rider, one of the roller coaster rides. As they sat in one of the "Mining Ghost trains" and were waiting for everyone to fill up the seats, Troy leaned across the nervous Gabriella and whispered, "If you are really afraid, grab onto my hand and close your eyes. The ride will be over soon." He smiled.

Gabriella nodded her head silently. The ride had started and the train was moving slowly as it creaked. _Sitting in a roller coaster is not as bad as she thought_, she smiled as she tried to relax in her seat.

Suddenly, through the opening, she could see the deep and almost vertical plunge the train was going to make.

"OH MY ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Gabriella screamed as the train shot down, causing her stomach to do a flip. She immediately grabbed Troy's hand firmly as the train made sharp threatening turns that made her screamed her lungs out.

Troy was grinning away with excitement as the roller coaster made its dips or turns. It was fun!

The ride ended in a blink of the eye as the roller coaster slowed down to a halt. The passengers began to move out of the seat to join the crowd but Gabriella did not seem to notice that it was over. She sat in the train, glued to her seat.

"Gab, open your eyes. It's over." Troy said as he tugged the hand that she was holding onto for her dear life. She had shut her eyes half way through the ride out of fear. Troy learned a new thing- Gabriella Montez had an amazing grip.

"Gab, it's over." Troy repeated into her ear. The warm breath on the shell of her ear made her shivered involuntarily. Her eyes shot open in her relief, she realised the ride had ended.

"It's...It's over?" Gabriella asked hopefully as she glanced around. She could kiss the ground in joy for being alive!

"Oh yes, let's go." Troy grinned brightly as he led Gabriella carefully through the crowd. Their hands were still intimately linked even though they had recovered from the ride but neither of them had noticed it as they walked on, engrossed with their thoughts.

* * *

"How was the ride, Gab?" Troy asked warmly as they walked hand in hand. She had regained some of her colouring and was looking fairly normal.

"It was ... scary." Gabriella admitted, looking at Troy. He was beaming from ear to ear.

"You did quite well for a beginner but I swear that my left ear is going to be deaf from all the screaming." Troy joked, as his mouth twitched with laughter.

Gabriella grinned, "That's the price you have to pay for daring me to ride a roller..."she trailed off. Her chocolate brown eyes had widened in shock and they were trained on something in front of them in the crowd. A look of hurt crossed her face briefly. Troy, shocked by her sudden change of emotions, traced her line of vision. He saw what had evoked such a reaction from her - A tall, lean, good-looking sandy hair guy in a white shirt and jeans and a young pretty blonde intimately connected to him.

He was wearing a large smirk on his face and his arms were draped intimately around a pretty blonde.

"Look what I have found here, dear. I think the boring girl has hooked herself with another." He drawled scathingly as he glanced at their linked hands then smirked at the upset brunette.

Gabriella was staring hard at the tiles on the floor, unable to lift her head up to see that the guy that she had liked for a number of years and was once with , being so intimate with another girl. Gabriella knew he was a player but she didn't expect that he would hook up with another before they had officially broken up!

The familiar sense of hurt flooded her with a vengeance. Gabriella was still reeling from the pain that he caused two nights ago with his insensitive and callous remarks. This outright disregard of her feelings was the final straw- helpless tears began to well in her eyes.

The pride she had made her fought her tears desperately. The last thing she needed to do was to humiliate herself in front of him again.

"Leave her alone." He growled protectively as he stood between Gabriella and the offending couple. His azure eyes had darkened threateningly as he glared at the couple. He could feel his blood boiling in rage, " Leave Gabs alone."


	6. Boyfriend?

Winter Romance

Chapter 6- boyfriend?

Thank you for your positive reviews. They are going to be together very soon. I hope you will enjoy the chapter. Do review a lot because I really appreciate it :) Enjoy!

* * *

"Leave Gab alone, "growled Troy as his sapphire eyes turned icy and harsh. He could feel scorching blood rushing through his veins when he saw that he had hurt Gabriella. He placed himself between her and him. It was clear that Troy was protecting him. It instantaneously washed off the smirk on the sandy hair guy and it was replaced by an intense look of dislike as he straightened himself and glared at him with equal contempt.

Sean Dash did not like people who tried to intimidate him on his own turf, San Diego. He was influential and his pride took a severe blow as he was threatened by an unknown. He unhooked his arm around the blonde and walked slowly and ominously towards the angry chestnut-hair boy.

The two boys eyed each other fiercely as Sean encircled him like a predator.

"You've no right interfering when I'm talking to one of my **_girlfriend_**, outsider. You wouldn't want to offend me." Sean spat irritably as he glared at him.

_Girlfriend? She had a boyfriend?_ The sudden realisation of truth pierced through his heart like a sharp dagger. His eyes had transformed from an intense icy blue to a paler one as he blanked out momentarily. She had a boyfriend? Troy stood there, rooted to the ground.

"We've broken up already two nights ago! Would you even leave me alone?" Gabriella cried, throwing her hands up in frustration as she stared irately at Sean. Tears were falling down her cheek from the pent-up anger at herself for dating such a jerk. She couldn't imagine what she found attractive about the guy in front of her. Sure, he was tall and good-looking but his heart was darker than black.

"No one ditches me, Montez. I am so going to make your life a living hell." Sean growled as he smirked broadly. He liked hurting people. He like asserting his power and he did not like having his pride damaged by some girls because they didn't give in.

**_Flashback of two nights ago_**

**"_Don't you love me?" Sean demanded as he stood in front of Gabriella, "If you did, you would!" he growled angrily as he became frustrated with his need and his damaged ego as she denied him of it._**

**"_Sean, if you really love-"she pleaded in a soft tone, trying to let him see her reason._**

**"-_YOU WOULD." He interrupted furiously. There was a feral glint in his eyes as he turned back and watched her closely. "I had only decided to date with a boring person like you because you will make a good sport at night."He smirked._**

**Her mouth dropped as she stared at him. She felt her eyes clouding with tears from the hurt he inflicted upon her with that statement. She fought back her tears.**

**"_You... You... You JERK!-" Gabriella screamed as she lifted her hand to slap him._**

**"_No one, "He growled, his voice was soft and dangerous. His eyes were flashing with anger as he held her hand, "Montez, no one steps over my head. You shall do well to remember that." He roughly shoved her away. _**

**_Gabriella shook with fury and fear, "Let's break up." She said to his retreating back as she mustered all her courage. Her heart had shattered that night. Her only dream of growing old with her first love had crashed with such ferocity that it had left her shaking and weeping. He was her only love and her first. She could not believe that he was such a jerk._**

**_He did not break his stride, turn around or even acknowledged it._**

**_End of flashback_**

Gabriella stared blankly at him. What? What did he want from her?

Troy had suddenly snapped into his senses and threw a heavy punch on his jaw. The jaw cracked upon contact and Sean staggered from impact. "I told you to live her alone. Scram!"He growled as he watched Sean picked himself up slowly with the help of the blonde. He shoved her arm heatedly aside.

"You wait and see, Montez!" he bellowed as he held his swollen jaw. The couple retreated away leaving Gabriella to reel from the impact of the events.

She did not see Troy punched Sean for her. She thought as she tried to come in terms with the truth.

Troy stood rigidly on the spot as he allowed his temper to cool down. He couldn't believe that anyone would treat Gabriella that way. He turned around and walked towards Gabriella. Anger had been replaced by concern and tenderness for Gabriella as he looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked as he glanced with deep concern at the teary brunette. How could she still look beautiful with tears on her face? The outing had been great till this had to happen. Gabriella nodded her head silently as she looked at her feet. She knew that she had lied to Troy. Would Troy be angry with her?

"Troy, I didn't mean to -"

"I understand, Gab. Why did you even like him in the first place?" Troy interrupted. He rubbed the back of his neck tersely, scarcely expecting a reply from Gabriella. With a tender tone, he continued, "You know you deserve better than that-" She was obviously upset about the lie she had made about not having a boyfriend.

"-I wouldn't have admitted I dated a loser like him too. It's better to assume that you haven't." He spoke softly as he gazed at her tenderly.

Tears of gratitude and happiness flooded her eyes as she threw herself into his arms. No words were needed as they embraced each other. They held each other close as the crowd moved past them.

When there was Gabriella around, nothing else existed for him. He needed that comfort as much- he did not understand the pain he felt when he realised that she belonged to another. There was just something about her that made him feel like holding her close like this and protecting her with his might.

The thought scared him. He never had such thoughts about a girl before. He gently held Gabriella away, distancing himself from her.

"Let's go do something else." Troy suggested as he stuffed his hands tensely into the pocket when she was now a distance away from him.

Gabriella nodded her head. She did not even notice that Troy was acting rather strangely with her.

"How about shooting those moving hoops at the basketball machine?" Gabriella smiled brightly as she pointed to the machines in the arcade. "I am sure I will beat you at it, good friend." She was grinning from ear to ear, glowing with happiness as if nothing had happened. The basketball machine has a hoop that moves and points are awarded for each ball that goes in within 60 seconds.

Good friend? He did not know if he wanted to be just friends with her.

"Scared of being trashed?" Gabriella laughed as she raised her eyebrows, "What a shame that you cannot take such a gentle and simple game?" She teased.

"SO not, "he grinned playfully, "If you lose, big shot, you have to do one thing I request."

Gabriella chuckled since it reminded her of their basketball match yesterday, "I am game for it, Basketball Star."

They both owe each other a favour. Troy had trashed her at the game leaving Gabriella pouting from her lost. Troy had finally beaten her and was beaming like a Cheshire cat. The incident was soon tucked at the back of their minds as they continued enjoying themselves.

"It's time to leave or we will not get to the restaurant in time." Gabriella said as she checked her watch. The sun was setting and it had painted the sky with streaks of balmy yellow and warm orange. It was casting a faint shadow over them as darkness gently seeped in.

"Alright, let's go." Troy grinned as he followed her back to her car. He was happy as long as he was with her.

It was a shame that now they were going to have company.


	7. Back to school

Winter Romance 

Chapter 7-back to school

Thank you for the reviews. I am planning to upload, if possible once every two days. It may be even faster. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. Well. Do enjoy the story. Please review more. Anyway, I left Chad and Troy off when they are at the basketball court in chapter 1, so back to the present is the continuation from there.

* * *

"Will you tell Aunt Maria about what has happened just now?" Troy questioned as he trained his eyes at the scenery outside their transport- buildings of different sizes and shapes were moving swiftly past. The sun had already set, providing a dark backdrop to the colourful skyscrapers that dominated the city. It seemed that the city had become even more vibrant and alive in the night as lights of various shades from the structures along the road brighten up the city.

"No, I don't want her to worry. She has a lot of things on her mind," Gabriella answered thoughtfully as she trained her eyes on the road, occasionally shooting brief glances at Troy. Her mother had been rather busy recently and she had no inkling what was bothering her. All she knew was that her mother was making some serious decisions in the near future. "The presence of your family in here has lightened up her mood considerably." A soft smile crept onto her face.

An answering smile graced his face as he turned to watched her intently.

"My parents were ecstatic to meet Aunt Maria, especially my mother. You cannot believe how happy she was when we had decided to come over to visit." Troy answered as he admired the way Gabriella look while she was concentrating hard on the traffic in front. He recalled the time when his mother, Lucille was beaming from ear to ear when his father Jack had decided to go to San Diego, "It's a good thing that they did. I am enjoying San Diego." Troy answered as his smile widened.

"I am glad too." Gabriella answered happily as she smiled. She enjoyed his company.

When Troy and Gabriella had reached the entrance of the Jade Theatre, a stylish three storey building, their parents were already at the entrance waiting for them. They proceeded inside and had a meal.

Gabriella got to know more about Aunt Lucille and Uncle Jack and she liked them very much. Uncle Jack shared tales about her father as they were colleagues in the school he was currently still teaching in. Her father, according to Uncle Jack, was an avid basketball player who loved watching his daughter dance. It was true since she remembered the way her father used to smile whenever she was practising dancing.

The meal drew all the two families closer as they recollect the past before the Montez moved away from Albuquerque.

"Well, I am glad that both of you clicked so well with each other." Lucille smiled cordially as she looked at the two teenagers. They arched their eyebrows in surprise at her statement and exchanged baffled looks between themselves.

"It isn't really a surprise. Both of you would always get into mischief together whenever we turned our backs on you." Maria continued, grinning as she watched Troy. His brow shot into his hairline as he looked at Maria.

The adults sitting at the table chuckled lightly as they recalled those times.

"Yes, that is true. It was so bad until we had to ban the both of you from going into the kitchen, the place where both of you like to frequent in." Jack chuckled as he watched the two teenagers stared at each other. Gabriella shrugged, indicating that she had no idea what they were talking about.

"We were good friends even when we were that young huh?" Troy asked as he shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth. His eyes were twinkling with joy now that he knew of the things that they used to do together when they were young.

"Comrades in mischief, I think it must have been you who masterminded the whole operation. I mean I am just too nice to do so. You must have dragged me in and I had done it because you were my good friend." Gabriella laughed as she spooned her soup.

Before Troy could respond, "Ella, I think it was you who headed the whole mischief. When you were young, you were awfully bright and curious. Troy just happy in doing whatever you were doing then, because he's rather gullible and slow when he was young." Lucille clarified, much to the amusement of everyone but Gabriella. She had blushed and averted her eyes.

When the laugher subsided, Gabriella tried to change the subject.

"What did we like to do together besides getting into mischief?" Gabriella asked inquisitively as she placed down her spoon.

"Basketball, I think. Both of you were fond of playing it. Occasionally, both of you would go to the park to swing on swings and play tag, well; I guess almost everything children like to play. Both of you spend a lot of time together." Jack answered, scratching his chin.

"Both of you used to cry whenever it's time to be separated." Maria smiled as she recalled. Little Troy and little Gabriella would always be reduced to tears whenever Jose or she announced it was time to go home. They had spend all their time together because she or her husband would drop Gabriella off at the Bolton since Lucille was a full-time mother.

They finished their entries and their main course and were well into their dessert when Maria had something to announce.

"Before I forget, we won't be seeing each other for the rest of the holidays because we have to prepare to move. Ella needs to be well-prepared for the new senior school she will be attending. So this would be consider a farewell dinner till we meet again." Maria announced when most of them had finished up their dessert.

Both Troy and Gabriella glanced across the table to look at each other. Those bright sparkling sapphire eyes had dulled with sadness as it connect with those gloomy chocolate brown eyes. This is their last night together?

She was upset that they were not going to see each other anymore. Why was she upset? She had barely known him for days. It is true that she had never felt more comfortable with him than any other guy but it could be credited to those times that the adults spoke of their closeness as kids. That spark she had always felt when they were in contact of each other, that was different but what does it even mean?

Did she like him? How could you even like a guy you barely knew for a two days, since she could not remember those times she spend with him when they were young Just three days ago. Did she really like him?

The melodious sound of her laughter, the sight of the brunette's gentle smiles, the way those captivating chocolate brown eyes looked at him, the thoughts made him feel as if he was on cloud nine. He had never met another girl who could make him smile just because she was looking at him. He even felt happy when she was.

He could not understand the pain he felt when he thought she belonged to someone else or when that tears clouded those beautiful brown eyes. He liked being with her because he did not have to pretend he was another person. He liked being with her because he was happy when she was. He liked her.

They remained quiet for the rest of the night as they were deep in their own thoughts. Even though they were going to part, Troy and Gabriella did not speak to each other. They did not even know how to react to the sudden change of plans since they thought they had the rest of the holiday to know each other. So, that night, both of them had left gloomily, upset for a relationship that never had the chance to blossom to something much bigger.

Both of them knew that they will never forget each other.

* * *

Back to present, at East High

"Did you just say you like a childhood friend you just met in San Diego?" Chad stuttered as he gaped at the brown hair boy throwing the balls into the hoop. Troy had always be that cool dude in school where girls pant after him. He was not supposed to take the affections of other girls seriously as he had a "reputation" of a player to keep. Popular guys were usually players because they could first live up to it. It made them feel as if they were in control.

"Yes, but I never had the chance to tell her because after that night, we did not have the opportunity to meet each other again. We went to visit one of our relatives and I stupidly forgot to ask her number." He grumbled. He had missed her greatly.

"What luck, pal. You liked someone that you never know if you could meet with her again." Chad sighed, he could comprehend how it felt to like someone you couldn't talk to or spend time with properly.

The conservative and rigid nature of the school meant that people of the same clique knew each other and spend time only with each other. To illustrate, the basketball team and the cheerleading team spend all their time together in school. The drama people were in another clique while the brainy people were in another. There were just walls between each group and no one ever wanted to scale the wall to see what lies beyond. Everybody frown upon anyone who was not keeping to their clique or behaving in the way they ought to.

He always thought that brainy people were uncool and unappealing, maybe except for a certain smart individual he met during physical education class.

"Troy, you are supposed to be a player, like fool around with girls and not fall in love with one. Maybe it is a good thing that she is not in this school." Chad smiled, it would be damaging for his reputation.

"It's different, Chad. I mean ... well you haven't really liked another before." Troy muttered in frustration, roughing up his perfect hair, "No point discussing this, pal. I wouldn't have a chance to see her anyway."

Chad was wise enough to keep quiet. If he didn't see her anymore, maybe he would revert back to the way he was before he left for his winter holidays.

"By the way, a new girl just came in together. She doesn't fit into the cheerleading category..." Chad changed the subject, as he watched his good friend picking up the ball and doing lay outs.

"Does it even matter, Chad?" Troy sighed. His mind was filled with only one person – Gabriella Montez.

The bell that signalled the official start of the school week had rung. Hordes of students were dashing in the corridor to their lessons. Troy and Chad had also done so, since Troy had to clean himself up before attending his first lesson, which is homeroom.

He was officially beginning his final year at East High. He was now a senior, together with Chad and his close friends at basketball. The same flirtatious winks, happy praise, cheering and frowns greeted him as he walked through the corridor. Everything seemed to have not changed. Everything, but the state of his heart. He had finally fallen in love with someone who he shouldn't, since they were going to be physically apart.

Homeroom, the most dreaded lesson he could ever have. Their homeroom teacher was Miss Darbus and she hated anything not related to drama. Naturally, her favourite students were Sharpay Evans, the rich girl and her twin brother Ryan Evans- they were leading actor and actresses in every musical in East high.

She absolutely detests cell phones and branded them as the devil's own creation to destroy anything that was beautiful. Troy naturally thought that it was silly; sure, cell phones do distract the actors who are performing but it's an exaggeration to consider them as"tools of destruction created by the devil." Well, unless the terrorist found a way to explode all their cell phones at once. It will take that for Troy to consider cell phone as evil.

Without doubt, using the cell phone in class was constituted to a detention after class.

Troy entered the room, half listening to all the conversations that were taking around him as he sat on a seat next to Chad. His mind wasn't in class as blankly at the blackboard in front of him.

"We have a new student joining us today from San Diego." Miss Darbus spoke, extending her hand to the brunette at the door. Troy looked towards the door where the new girl was. His heart had immediately stopped beating.

"Hi, my name is Gabriella Montez, it is nice to meet you." She smiled coyly, flashing a small gentle smile.

**A/N Hahax.. it was a great guess if you predicted they will be back at Albuquerque. It's very sad if they cannot be together because of the distance.**


	8. Once again

Chapter 8- Once again

Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it. It's heartening to know that people do enjoy the story :) Well, I hope you will enjoy this one too. Happy reading ! Do review okay? Postive and negative reviews are welcomed!

* * *

"Mommy, that's a very abrupt decision to move." Gabriella commented as she sat across her mother in the living room. She was frustrated about the change of plans because she wanted to continue seeing Troy.

Maria took a sip out from her tea, "I thought about it for a very long time. We have settled in here for a long time but it feels nothing like home. We are so aloof here and so distant. I chose to moved the last time because I could not stand being in the same house where your father live. I know you don't remember much but the memories we created together as a family in that house were too much for me after your dad died. I am now ready to go back to that neighbourhood."

Gabriella nodded her head, she knew that her mother had always loved staying in her hometown. Nothing besides the death of her beloved father could drive her away and she had done well in San Diego.

"Alright, mummy, I don't mind. I don't really have many friends in here to begin with."Gabriella continued, "So when should we start packing for the new place?"

"Immediately," Maria smiled.

The Montez family finished their packing in a week and had left San Diego for good. Maria had managed to purchase the same house that they had once stayed in many years ago. It was a beautiful homely house that held many fond and unhappy memories for the Montez family. Maria was in tears of happiness as she looked at the building. She could still remember everything.

Gabriella liked the house instantly. She never had any liking for big houses since it made it feel empty. This house was perfect!

Right next to a house was a fine, nicely furnished house that looked rather identical to her new home, with the exception of a basketball court. The outdoor court looked well maintained. I could probably hit well with the neighbour here since he or she likes basketball. The sight of a basketball court reminded her of the basketball game she had with Troy. She missed him and did not know if it was possible to meet him again.

"Ella, we have to go to school! Today is the first day of school and we need to settle some paper work,hurry!" Maria shouted as she prepared the car.

Gabriella took her sling bag which she had packed with her school stuffs and ran out to her mother. It was disappointing that she didn't have time to explore the house or its neighbourhood, maybe she would do that later when she came back from school.

* * *

Gabriella was attracted to the huge red and white building that was at the end of the road. It had a big yellow "E" on it and a billboard going "Welcome to East High" as her mother drove towards it.

East high, why did the name sound so familiar? She thought as she wathced the students moving towards the school.

Students rushing all around in the corridor, chattering loudly about their holidays as she entered the school buliding with her mother. This was where she was going to spend her final year in, she thought as she looked around. It looked rather normal.

Would she be able to fit in?

Her mother had settled the paperwork in the school. The principle seems to even know her mother and was catching up with her. After a while, her mother left the office and walked Gabriella to the stairs.

"Here is your timetable. The school will settle other administrative problems by today. Have fun, okay." Maria smiled as she pressed a kiss on her daughter's head.

Gabriella gave her a small nervous smile and went to find the classroom stated as her homeroom alone.

The corridors were eerily empty by the time she had managed to find her homeroom. She could even hear a teacher speaking in the class. She was late! She started to panic because she had never been late before, needless to say on her very first day of school.

"Umm... I am sorry that I am late...Miss..." Gabriella stuttered when the elderly teacher had made eye contact with her as she fumbled to check who her home room teacher was on her timetable. Her mother had asked the principle and had written on it.

"Miss Darbus," Miss Darbus answered and turned her attention to the class, " We have a new student joining us from San Diego." She gestured towards the teeth-chattering Gabriella. She took it as the cue to introduce.

Peering to those unknown faces in front of her after taking a deep breath, she introduced , "Hi, my name is Gabriella Montez, it is nice to meet you." She forced a stiff nervous smile.

Blinded by her nervousness, she did not see the chestnut brown hair boy with piercing sapphire blue eyes staring at her. She proceeded to the back of the classroom and sat in between two girls, a blonde with sparkling bright accessories around her and a dark girl wearing a red headband. They looked really friendly.

The girl with the red headband lean over towards her, "Hi, my name is Taylor McKenssie. Are you new to Albuquerque?" Taylor asked. She looked really approachable and nice.

With a soft warm smile, Gabriella answered, "Hi, yes. I am Gabriella. Nice to meet you Taylor."

Taylor grinned happily.

His heart had nearly stopped beating when he realised that it was Gabriella Montez. Gab was in the same school as him! He can see her every day! His heart had leapt for joy. He tried to continue glancing at her as she walked past him to the back of the classroom to sit beside Sharpay and a dark girl with a headband by turning his body but Chad's nudge on his rib made him stopped.

"What happened to you? Why are you staring at the new girl at so hard for? She's not a cheerleader type." Chad whispered worriedly. Troy looked as if he was infatuated with the new girl!

"It's her!" Troy muttered excitedly in reply to his best friend. He was too absorbed with joy to notice that Chad had frown at his answer.

He couldn't wait for the bell to ring so that he could talk to her again. The bell rang and he bolted out from his seat but he could only watch her walked away with the girl she sat beside into the corridor full of people as he was stopped by people asking him about his holidays.

By the time Troy had ran out, he could not find her. Damn! He muttered as he punched the door.

* * *

"What club are you planning to join?" Taylor asked as she led her new friend to her locker. They had become fast friends. It was as if they had known each other for ages.

"What clubs are there? What club are you in? " Gabriella smiled as Taylor took out her books for the next lesson which is AP Mathematics.

"I am in the Scholastic club. Well, there is cheering leading, drama , dance, basketball, football ..." Taylor trailed off as she saw a familiar bob head from afar heading to the cafeteria with the rest of his friends like Zeke, Jason and Troy.

Gabriella was curious at what she was staring at and followed her line of vision. She saw a dark guy with a huge bob hair. He was spinning the basketball on his finger as he walked along a chestnut brown hair boy. She could not see the chestnut brown hair boy that well since her vision was blocked by the group of girls standing in front of her, whispering excitedly to each other as they stared at the group of guys head by the chestnut brown hair guy.

The chestnut brown hair boy must have been really popular, she thought. He must have been like the typical popular guy who likes attention as he deliberately ignored the girls. She could see a few girls winking at him flirtatiously and she shook her head in disappointment, another player, she thought. It reminded her of someone she used to like.

"Who's the guy you were staring at?" Gabriella asked as she smirked playfully. Taylor had immediately turned red.

"I wasn't... yeah I wasn't" Taylor stuttered ,"Um... Those were the basketball guys. They are really popular in here, especially their captain."

"The brown hair guy? He looks like a player to me, I mean all popular guys are." Gabriella commented as she looked at her friend. Her friend was definitely having an infatuation with one of the basketball players

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about him. He only fools around with the cheerleaders because they are in the same clique. We won't get to interact much with them." hse answered gloomily.That was how things in East High was run anyway.

She smiled. She had enough of players. However that chestnut brown hair guy reminded her of someone. That was Troy. However Troy was nothing like him. He was sweet, nice and comfortable to be with, Gabriella thught fondly as she recalled the short time she spend with him. How she miss him.

Troy was looking around hopeful for the sight of that particular beautiful brunette with chocolate brown eyes. "Who was the dark girl wearing red headband in class just now?" Troy asked suddenly, Gabriella had left with her, so finding that person would mean that he could find Gabriella, he thought distractedly. He was so distracted that he did not know that he had even caused Chad to choke.

Chad choked on his food and was coughing hard till his face was red. The rest of the team were hitting his back hard. After a while, Chad had stopped coughing and his face was no longer red from that intesne coughing.

"I think you were referring to Tay...I mean Smarty pants, pal. Why?" Chad stuttered, blushing a little. They were classmates since junior year yet he have never had a decent conversation with her.

"She's with her. So they will be sitting where the rest of the scholar... I mean smarty pants are?" He asked, looking around, trying to spot the brunette at that particular table but he still did not see her. He was disappointed that he could not find her.

"Troy, she isn't one of us. You know you shouldn't date her. It's uncool. Even if she is not one of the smarty pants, she is still not one of us. Go with Sherry, I mean she is hot and she head over heels for you and she is one of us. " He was referring to the head of the cheerleaders, Sherry. Sherry was pretty but he was not sure if that was the kind of girl he could spend time with. He rather be with a girl who can make him smile and challenge him occasionally.

Troy chose to remain silent but his jaws had hardened in annoyance. It was then when he spotted her going into the cafeteria. Troy stood up and immediately bolted out of his seat topwars her. He threw his arms happily around the shocked Gabriella and drew her close in a tight embrace. Hopw he miss her!

Gabriella was surprised to be held so tightly by a guy but upon recognising the scent, she hugged him tightly back in bliss. She had missed him! None of them cared about the sudden silence in the noisy cafeteria or the shocked and appalled looks from the students as they watched them. Troy didn't even care whether if the whole school was watching them. He was thrilled that he had reconciled with her! Happiness overflowed from him as he held her close for the first time.

"Troy, I can't breathe." Gabriella smiled happily, after a long while. Troy was squeezing her too tightly. Troy grinned excitedly as he released her. His sapphire blue eyes were glowing with elation as he watched her. It was as if there was no one esle in the cafeteria. Their eyes had only see each other.

"I am sorry, Gabs. I was too excited. So the place that Aunt Maria wanted to move to was here?" Troy asked as he led her out of the cafeteria into the corridor. Chad had moved to stand next to Troy when he was embracing the new girl in front of the whole school. As Troy and Gabriella left, leaving their friends behind, both Taylor, who was standing behind Gabriella when Troy had hugged her, and Chad went "What was that?"

Taylor and Chad stared at each other, realising that they have both spoken the same thing together, they turned their heads away in embarrassment, and walked back to their respective tables.

The cafeteria was back to normal after Troy and Gabriella had left.

Everybody was talking about Troy and that mysterious new girl who wasn't a cheerleader.


	9. Basketball Captain

Winter Romance

Chapter 9- basketball captain

Thanks for the review. Well, I hope you enjoy the story. Please review.

* * *

Troy held her hand as he led Gabriella out of the cafeteria silently to the corridor which was empty since everyone was still in the cafeteria.

"Gabs… How do you find East High?" He asked awkwardly, spreading his hands out as he smiled at her. A soft smile crept onto her face as she watched him do so with pride. He must have liked his school very much.

"Well, I guess it's not bad. Taylor's nice." Gabriella smiled as she stared at him_, maybe except for that basketball captain._

Troy smiled. Who was Taylor? The name did not ring a bell. After thinking for a moment, he deduced that it was that brainy girl with headband. "You mean the girl with headband? The girl who sat with you during homeroom?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in a quizzical manner. If she was Taylor, Gabriella's new friend, then it is time that he do pay attention to her.

Gabriella laughed, "Were you stalking me? How did you know that… wait," it clicked, "you are in the same homeroom as me!?" She gasped. When she walked to the back of the classroom, she did not even notice him. _How could she even not notice him?!_

Troy was smirking, "Were you so nervous till you didn't notice your surroundings?" He teased, Troy was staring at her but he did not notice that she was shaking like a leaf_. She didn't but he undeniably did._

Gabriella pouted her lips and placed her hands on her hips in a defensive manner, "I did not." She lied. She did not like him to know that she indeed did, "You had blended into the surroundings too well for me to notice you," she laughed heartily at his astonishment, "Chameleon." She added with another laugh.

Troy was frowning at her, he was definitely not common. He had always stood out in school because he was good at basketball and he was not a chameleon! How can she align him with a disgusting color changing reptile with huge eerie eyes?

"Gabs… I am not a chameleon." He said it patronizingly. He did not like chameleons. Well, try stepping onto one barefooted when you are young and see if you like them!

"Okay, Cham, my break is ending. I've got math later!" Gabriella answered, smiling. She was in all of Taylor's classes. What good luck!

"Wait, Gabs, I want your cell phone number. We can meet later after all our lessons are over." Troy hurriedly asked before he forgot. Troy did not even noticed that she had called him "Cham", a shorten form of Chameleon. He had forgotten once, he wasn't going to forget again.

Gabriella hurriedly keyed her number into his and he keyed his onto hers. She took back her cell phone and dashed towards the cafeteria where she could see Taylor walking out of it. Mid- way, she turned back and waved at him, "See you later!" she called, "Cham." she emphasized.

Troy stood frozen in his tracks. He had heard it this time. _What!?_

* * *

"You actually knew Troy?" Taylor asked as she stared at her glowing new friend. She was obviously on cloud nine ever since she met Troy. Gabriella nodded happily as they both walked down the corridor to their Math class.

Gabriella was too happy to noticed that the people in the corridor was looking at her in an odd manner, whispering among themselves and pointing to her as Taylor and Gabriella walked past.

"I met him during the holidays." She said dreamily as she recalled the time at the theme park and even when playing basketball with him. Taylor stared at her new friend. She was obviously in love with Troy. It was as if a sentence "I like Troy" was painted on her forehead. That send the warning bells in her head off, should she tell her what he was like? Should she tell her about how conservative and rigid the school is? It was impossible that she and Troy can be together, just like her and a certain bob hair guy.

"Gabriella," Taylor begin, "It's…" Taylor sighed. How could she even shatter her friend's dream? She knew how much she detests players because she was hurt by one back at San Diego.

Gabriella stared at her quizzically as if prompting her to continue speaking.

"Nothing… nothing at all. Let's head in." Taylor smiled weakly as she led Gabriella into the classroom.

* * *

"Hey captain, why didn't you tell us that you've got a new target?" Nick clapped Troy's back fondly, "Way to go man, in just a day? But she's isn't a cheerleader right?" Nick grinned happily. Nick was on the basketball team.

"She's not a new target," Troy ignored the astonishment seen on the faces of his friends, "I want…"

"Of course, she isn't a new target. She is not even a cheerleader. I mean, Troy only goes for cheerleaders. He's just fooling with her feelings." Chad added hastily. The basketball team nodded their heads and smiled. Yap, that was their captain, fooling around with other girls' feelings then dumping them after he has slept with them.

Troy drew his hand through his chestnut brown hair in irritation. How can he explain? He wasn't fooling around with her. She wasn't any other girl.

"I want to go out with her." Troy continued, as if Chad had not said anything. He could see his team mates pale underneath their tan. He was going to break East High's rules for her because he realized he really liked her.

Chad dragged Troy roughly out of the cafeteria. He was furious with his friend.

"Are you nuts!? You have a reputation to keep! Do you want the school to frown at both of you?!" He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air, "You are suppose to be a player like what everyone expects and reverences you to be but you fall in love! If that's not bad enough, you are falling in love with a girl that isn't in our clique! What were you thinking of!" Chad bellowed.

Troy had turned away from him and was allowing him to rant, but he was losing patience with his friend soon.

"I don't want to be a player. It's so meaningless. So what if I can sleep with so many girls? It doesn't prove anything!" Troy sighed, "Chad, I want to be with her, even if we are not lovers, we can be friends." Troy spoke softly. "I don't wanna be some jerk." He suddenly recalled about Sean.

Sean was popular, according to Gabriella and from what he had seen. Troy knew that he treated girls the same way he had, use them and discard them without a thought. Sean had did that with all the girls like the blonde he had seen with him that day, with the exception of Gabriella who had refused to be used by him and had to pay the price for damaging his ego. Troy did not want to be like him.

"Fine! Captain, do it your way." Chad shouted when he realized he could not convince him. He stormed away from Troy.

* * *

It was approaching the end of the day, Gabriella realized that her last lesson would be physical education. Both she and Taylor had changed into more comfortable clothes to play games.

As both of them made their way to the indoor basketball court in the school, she realized that it was still rather early. The bob- hair dark guy, in his shirt and shorts, was shooting hoops furiously. Taylor and Gabriella wanted to sit in the corner quietly but she was confronted by that guy.

"Montez, you better leave our captain alone or you'll be sorry." Chad coldly threatened. His eyes were blazing with anger and his jaws were squared with fury that Troy would even argue with him for her.

"You meanie, don't hurt her!" Taylor shouted as she pushed him aside before Chad would do anything else.

His eyes flashed of pain when he realized that Taylor had pushed him aside for her but it was quickly replaced by fury as he glared at Taylor with great hostility.

"Smarty pant, don't stink up the courts with your smart vibes. It disgusts me." He spat, storming off.

Gabriella was still in shocked that Chad had shoved her to the ground. Her arms were bruising from the fall. She was even more stunned when Taylor had stood up for her, stood up against the guy she liked for her. She could feel Taylor's heart shattering at his insult.

"Tay…" Gabriella spoke softly as she stood up. Taylor had turned her back on her, controlling those tears that was about to fall.

"I... I am alright, Ella." Taylor forced a smile though tears were still threatening to fall. He had glared at her with great animosity. Gabriella put her arm around Taylor as she patted her back. Who is the Captain? She wondered.

Students were starting to file into the court for their physical education in groups. Gabriella watched with astonishment as she saw girls wearing heavy make up entering the court in comfortable attires. It was obvious that they were going into the court to do physical education but with heavy make up?

Troy had entered with two other basketball players, Zeke and Jason .He was rather upset that he had argued with his best buddy. Chad had blatantly ignored him and was speaking to Jason, who was besides him.

Gabriella could see that Troy was rather unhappy but she had to stay with Taylor.

"Damn, Captain. Are you sure you still want to pursue the girl. I mean, Chad's angry with you." Jason said as he looked at his frustrated captain.

Those piercing blue eyes shone with anger.

"Just let him be." Troy growled. Zeke sighed and threw his hands up indicating that he was not going to do anything about it.

"While, you are at it, I really support your decision to go out with the new girl. I mean she and you look good together. You shouldn't care about what people think of you."

Zeke smiled. How he wished he had the same courage to want to purse the girl he likes. He thought of a blonde who loves wearing sparkling shiny accessories. People always thought that she was an ice-queen but she was not. After spending time with her, he found her to be very sweet and would care for her friends, thought she was rather self-centered.

Speaking of Ice queen, she entered the court conceitedly with a timid and quiet brown hair girl at her heels. Zeke smiled. She was on the same physical education class as him again.

Sharpay, the ice- queen glanced at Taylor for a while and had noted that she had just cried. She stood there a while, looking at Taylor and the brunette before she headed to another corner with Kelsi.

Jason was also grinning together with Zeke. The atmosphere was odd with two people on cloud nine and two people who were absolutely furious.

The physical education teachers had arrived. It was a lady teacher, Miss Anna and a male teacher, Mr Angus. The students assembled in front of them upon their whistle.

"For the next few weeks, we had thought that it would be useful for all of you to learn how to dance because you are going to need it." Mr. Angus smiled, "It's a good way to know more friends. Miss Anna is going to pair all of you up."

Miss Anna began reading all the names.

"Mr. Baylor and Miss Evans…

Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez…

Mr. Cross and Miss Nielsen…

Mr. Danforth and Miss McKenssie…"

The list went on until everyone was split into their pairs.

"We shall be doing simple waltz. It is the easiest to grasp and you can talk to each other as you do so. Guys, place one of your left hands on the waist of the partner. Girls place your hand on their shoulder and their right hands." Miss Anna instructed as she did the same.

The class had fumbled to do the same.

Both Chad and Taylor was not looking at each other and not speaking at each other. Chad and Taylor had followed the instructions stiffly. Neither of them wanted to speak to each other.

Troy's mood had lightened up upon knowing that he was going to dance with her. He had learnt to dance since he had to attend many parties. Grinning, "Let's see how good a dancer you are, Gabs" Troy smirked.

"Don't trip over your own feet, Cham." Gabriella smiled. She was rather worried about another couple. She glanced over to see that Taylor and Chad was having a hard time.

"Everyone, just follow the steps we show you according to the beat of 4s. One, two, three, four, two, two, three, four…"

Troy was very graceful on his feet as he led Gabriella. He was staring tenderly at her. She is graceful, he thought as he led her.

"You don't dance ballroom dances right?" Troy asked softly as he watched her glow with happiness to be on her feet dancing.

"No, I dance ballet. You look good for a non – professional." She grinned as she watched those tender blue eyes watching her. A small smile crept onto his face as his cerulean eyes twinkled with joy at her compliment.

Troy gently held her closer, "Gabs…" He smiled softly and tenderly, "How I wish time will stop at this point."


	10. Neighbours

Winter Romance 

Chapter 10- The Neighbours

Thanks for the reviews :) So I guess you like the story so far? I thought it still lack abit of something. Oh Well, I hope you like this one. Reviews lots okay? Both postive and negative are welcomed :) I don't mean to um..insult any Blondes or anyone by the name of Sherry. It's purely fictional, yeah? No hard feelings. I will not be uploading the chapter tomrrow because I still have plays to PC! Arghh. Okay, back to the story.

* * *

Troy tenderly held the brunette closer to him as they continue waltzing. The affectionate ocean blue eyes were locked with the big, shy and sweet chocolate brown eyes, "How I wish time will stop now." Troy whispered softly, a gentle smile crept onto his face.

Gabriella's face had turned into crimson red as she broke the eye contact in awkwardness. That action had incited loud guffaws from Troy as he laughed at her meek reaction. She could be bold at times, issuing brave challenges and dares yet she could be shy and meek too. Troy hungered to know more of her, like the changes of her mood, her different expressions, her likes and dislikes, he desire to know everything about her. She was so intriguing!

"I believe that the girl ought to say something when a guy says something so... amorous?" Troy raised his eyebrows as he teased.

Gabriella laughed a little, "Like what, Cham?" she giggled. She imitated his countenance and raised her eyebrows in a Troy- like manner.

"Not by calling him names and teasing him through imitating the guy." Troy laughed, "Gabs, that doesn't even give the impression of being like me anymore." as Gabriella tried to imitate the way he speak by mouthing the same words he was saying and imitating his countenance in an exaggerated manner.

Gabriella smirked, "So what should I do, love guru?"

"Well since he is so sweet, agree to date with him when he asks you out." Troy smiled, he felt tickled praising himself as sweet. Being with her made him happy and he had forgotten, at the moment, the argument he had with his best friend that day.

A soft spread on her lips, "Providing that he asks me and that he is sweet." Gabriella challenged, trying her best not to giggle.

"The love guru thinks he is sweet and he is asking you out now." Troy flashed a broad smile at Gabriella as she chuckled.

"So... I am supposed to agree huh? Well... I shall mediate deeply on this tonight." Gabriella faked a deep and sober voice but her eyes were twinkling in amusement.

"Gabs! I am serious here. Give me a chance." Troy looked absolutely serious that he wanted to take her out. His hand around her waist had tightened considerably as if he wasn't going to let her go.

Gabriella smiled and nodded her head, "But not tonight. I have some dinner with the new neighbours. My mother wanted to pick me up after school since I don't have my transport yet and I am unfamiliar with this place."

Troy's hand had loosen its grip immediately as Troy laughed, "It must be some flashy sleek sports car, huh Gabs. What coincidence. A new family has just moved next to my house and my mother is throwing a welcome dinner." He said, smiling happily. Gabriella had promised to go out with him.

"Bad guess, Troy. It's a mini cooper. I like small cars, they look cute."Gabriella smiled. The car that she owned was a white MINI Cooper S convertible, with black hood.

Across the court, a couple was trying to abstain from all eye contact as they stiffly followed instructions and tried to waltz. Since they were not looking at each other or communicating with each other and attempting to synchronise with each other, it naturally became a disaster.

"Stop trampling on my feet! You've been stepping on mine for at least a hundred times since just now!" Taylor screamed as Chad stepped on her feet again. Chad immediately let go of Taylor and shoved his hands angrily into his pocket.

"You ain't following my lead like you should!" He shouted, throwing his hands up into the air. He was frustrated. He was angry with Taylor for defending Gabriella.

"That's because you _aren't_ talking to me!" Taylor screamed, shoving her hands up. He insulted her.

"That's because... that's because... you defended her! You defended her instead of siding me!" Chad spat, "She's the reason, I and Captain are arguing in the first place. If she had never come to East High, Captain would not fall in love and..." Chad trailed off as Taylor folded her arms and glared angrily at him.

"Fool, in what way is Gabriella in the wrong? She is my friend, of course I defend her when she is treated unfairly. Your captain has fallen in love with her... it's not as if she asked for it..." she continued, then she paused, "What?! Troy likes Ella?" she gasped. Ever since Taylor had heard about Troy, she had never known that Troy Bolton had been anything but a player. Gabriella hates players.

Chad looked at her as Taylor was stunned by the information.

"Are you certain that Troy Bolton likes her?" Taylor whispered quietly. Chad nodded. His anger had dissipated when he realised that he would do the same for Troy. If Troy was unfairly treated, he would stand up for him. He should not have insulted Taylor.

"Gabriella doesn't like players." Taylor admitted.

So Gabriella did not seduce him and trapped him with potions and spells huh? He thought silently. Chad shifted uncomfortably on his feet, "Taylor, I am sorry. I did not mean any of it. You're... you're a ... nice girl." Chad stuttered as he scratched his hair nervously.

Taylor gave a small smile, "it's alright, Chad. Let's dance. I don't want to fail physical education."

Chad flashed a smile full of warmth.

* * *

Zeke was staring uncomfortably at Sharpay. She was not talking much even though he tried to encourage her to speak. The ice princess really does live up to her name, he thought, but he enjoyed dancing in synchronisation with her, at least they were one now even though she was not talking to him.

"Are you enjoying it?" Zeke asked sweetly. Everyone was busy trying to dance. It was alright if he could relax and be who he is.

"Yes, Baylor" Sharpay answered succinctly. Zeke smiled encouragingly, well at least she knows his surname and that she is responding in words.

"You dance well, Sharpay."He continued, flashing a tender smile.

"But of course, the Evans were taught to dance so that we can dance at functions. Moreover, we do dance when we have musical, so it is no surprise that I can, Zeke." Sharpay smiled with some warmth.

She called him Zeke, not Baylor but his name Zeke. She was also smiling at him! The smile on his lips grew.He could run back home now and scream with happiness. Sharpay watching him smiled so blissfully, beamed happily in return. She did somewhat enjoy being with him. Yes, somewhat.

After a few rounds, the lesson had come to an end.

"I am very happy that you are cooperating with each other. Good job. Miss Montez and Mr Bolton, I wish to see you for a while later." Miss Anna announced as she released the students.

Troy and Gabriella stared at each other with confusion and moved out of the crowd's way towards Miss Anna and Mr Angus. Taylor was smiling as she signalled Gabriella that she would wait for her. The basketball guys stood at a side, waiting for Troy.

"Mr Bolton and Miss Montez, we can't help but see that both of you had danced really well together. Especially you, Miss Montez. You are a natural on your feet. Both of you have the chemistry to dance. 

So both I and Mr Angus would like to invite you to join the cast as lead dancers in dance-drama held by the dance club. We are in need a couple who can dance well and we feel that both of you have what it takes to dance an Argentine Tango which is sexy and hot and needs chemistry." Miss Anna explained as she watch the two students excitedly.

"I am sorry, Miss Anna. I'm not good at social dances." Gabriella said sheepishly.

"I can't. Miss Anna. I am in basketball and we are going to take up a lot of time just practising."Troy answered, looking at Gabriella.

"Well, the both of you do consider it. I think it's a great opportunity to learn. Miss Montez, you are a dancer right?" Miss Anna asked as she looked at the petite brunette.

She nodded her head, "I joined a company when I was in San Diego, but I quitted it when I came here."

"I can see that you are very confident on your feet. Even if Mr Bolton here isn't keen on the idea, perhaps you can join. We have slots in the cast available for you. You are free to go." Mr Angus smiled, as he dismissed them.

Dancing as a couple? They thought quietly as they meet their friends.

* * *

"Why did Miss Anna look for you?" Taylor asked inquisitively as Gabriella approached her.

"Well, to join the dance club. She said I was good on my feet. She wanted Troy to join too because we have great chemistry." Gabriella smiled as she turned around to look at Troy who was at the other end of the empty court. Troy had returned to his friends.

"Let's change before heading home, Ella." Taylor smiled as she led her into the female changing room.

Those blonde girls with thick make up were fixing their make up after they had changed into their clothes. Gabriella tried not to stare at what they wore. It was too revealing and tight! They had better not wear any! It was a wonder how they could even move around in those ultra tight clothes without tearing them or even breathing freely at all! She was reminded of those cheerleaders back in her own school that used to flock around Sean or even that blonde who clung onto him when she had met him at the theme park. She hurried into the cubicle to change into a fresh set of clothes when she heard them talking loudly.

"Why, I just think that he _is_so smitten with you. I mean he _will _definitely ask you out, Sherry."One of the girls spoke with an awfully high pitch voice as the rest agreed loudly. Gabriella was disgusted and irritated by their high pitchy tone that sounds so false.

"Why, definitely. I mean... I was _so _waiting for him to ask me out after we slept with each other that night at the party." Sherry answered, "It's only a matter of time, and I mean the captain of the cheerleaders should _so_ continue the trend of dating the captain of the basketball team." She punctuated with a laugh.

The basketball captain was such a typical player, she thought, sharing his genes like it was free. Should you not sleep with a person as an ultimate expression of love? She did not want to sound all that chaste but she firmly believe that making love should be the highest expression of love and it would diminish that joy that the couple share if they were already sleeping with others for the fun of it.

To make love, the couple has to be completely comfortable with being fully open with each other as there are no clothes to physically shield or mask their flaws. If that was not the ultimate form of love, tearing down each masks and even clothes to share who one really is, then what is?

She dislikes people who did it for fun because they would never fully feel the true happiness of the joining of two souls, not mere bodies and the captain and Sherry seemed to fall into this category.

She certainly did not want to meet him.

The group of girls had left, so Gabriella came out from her cubicle. Taylor had not finished changing her clothes, so Gabriella waited patiently for her.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. It was her mother. She immediately picked the call up. Her mother was already at the entrance waiting for her. She said her good bye to Taylor and left to meet her mother.

She shared with her mother about everything that took place in her first day at East High, except about the Captain, she did not really liked and the incident at the court and Troy. She did not know how to talk about Troy without being too overly enthusiastic of seeing him again but she smiled as she recalled his smiles and his unique sapphire blue eyes that she so liked.

Her mother was happy that she had such a fun time at East High. It was the first time that she had seen her daughter being so thrilled to be in school. It appears that it was a good decision to move back. She was happier here too since the neighbourhood was so dear to her. Nothing had changed much. She had spent the time Gabriella was at school to make sure that the house was liveable. A group of people she had employed had settled it well under her watchful eye.

"We are going to have dinner with our neighbours at seven and your Mini Cooper is in the garage, though I think you shouldn't drive it until you are more familiar with the roads." Maria smiled as she parked the car in the garage. Gabriella beamed. She liked her car. What would the new neighbours be liked? She had grow up in that big mansion which was aloof, thus she did not have much contact with her neighbours. What kind of people would they be?

"Don't worry Ella, you will like them." Her mother smiled.

It was going to be seven and Troy was still lazing on the bed in his room. His room was messy with his clothes thrown everywhere. Pictures of his favourite basketball players were pasted all over the 

free walls. A large table took up a side of the room while the closet took another. His bed was opposite the door and was along the wall with a window. This was his haven.

"Troy, you better packed your room and change because the neighbours are coming any time." Lucille yelled from the stairs.

Troy groaned. He wanted to hide in the room and not meet some new neighbours. He liked the way the room was kept and had no intention of cleaning up his room. However, he threw himself unwillingly out of the bed, grabbed a towel and head towards the bathroom for a shower.

He would clean himself up and dress properly.

Troy picked a white shirt and had matched it with jeans. He dried his hair before heading down. As he reached to the bottom of the stairs, he could hear the door bell ring. It was seven. They were very punctual.

"Mum, let me get it..." Troy said as he opened the door, his jaws nearly dropped. Standing outside the door was none other than Aunt Maria and Gabriella. They were neighbours!

Gabriella was stunned too. Maria was smiling as she hugged Troy. "It's nice to see you again, Troy. We'll be seeing you more often."

He and Gabriella were next door neighbours. He thought happily. He had a rich and pretty neighbour.


	11. Personal Attendant

Winter Romance

Chapter 11 – personal attendant

Gabriella was still gaping at the chestnut hair boy, who, at that point of time, still being embraced by her over enthusiastic mother. Troy was her new neighbor? What coincidence! They are from the same homeroom, same physical education class and now they were neighbors.

"Hello, Ella," Lucille smiled as she wrapped her arms around the younger brunette in a warm embrace. She was elated to see her again! Jack was smiling broadly as he lean against the side of the door, he was equally delighted that the two families can continue being close now that they were just next door like before.

"Hi Aunt Lucille and Uncle Jack, it is nice to see both of you again. I miss the both of you" She smiled with genuine warmth. She really does like the both of them since they had treated her so well and Aunt Lucille and Uncle Jack were like her second parents.

"Welcome in, Troy, how could you leave them out in the cold? Come in… come in!" Aunty Lucille gestured them in eagerly as she closed the door behind them.

Troy and Gabriella's' initial shock were replaced with excitement at seeing each other again. Troy held her hand and was leading her into the comfortable and homey dining room as the adults went into the dinning area.

Then she stopped. There was just something about the house that she did not understand .She curiously glanced around the house. There was just something familiar about the corners and those walls as if she had been here. She could not remember anything about it but there was just something about the house that was dear to her. She felt naturally at ease here just like being in her new home, maybe it was the people, maybe it was because she used to spend her time here when she was young.

Troy's ocean blue eyes had became concern as he watch Gabriella become so preoccupied in her thoughts since she entered the house. He stood next to her and waited for her as she took in the details of the house. After a while, a small smile grew on her face. Troy knew that she really liked the house. "Come, Gabs, if you keep me standing here, I will become hungry enough to eat you alive." He smiled as he took her hand firmly and led her into the room.

The table was creaking from the weight of the dishes that Aunt Lucille had prepared in anticipation of their dinner. The dishes looked tasty and it smells great!

"Don't be so polite, come sit down." Uncle jack smiled as he sat at the head of the table. Her mummy had sat on his left and Aunty Lucille on his right. They were engrossed with their own conversation on how their day was. Troy sat by his mother while Gabriella took the seat opposite him and they dig in, since both of them were so hungry after such a strenuous day!

"Ella, how was your day? I heard that you are dance partner with Troy. Did he trip and fall?" Uncle Jack teased as he flashed a smile at Gabriella. He knew how good a dancer she was since he had watched her performed when she was younger while his son was only good at basketball.

"He was okay, Uncle Jack. Well, first day at school was great I guess. I made new friends." Gabriella smiled as she took a bit of her food. It was as tasty as it looked.

"That's nice. I didn't know that you have enrolled into the school until Troy had told me about it in the afternoon. I was kind of disappointed that I didn't see you. Have you decided on what clubs you want to join?" Uncle jack asked kindly as he smiled.

Gabriella shook her head, she hadn't. She would prefer to continue doing what she had did in school in the past, like joining the scholastic decathlon, but she loves to dance. "I haven't decided yet. It's kind of tough. East High has dance club , Scholastic club…"

"And even basketball for girls. Gabs was good at it, I mean she _even_ beaten me in a one on one game." Troy smirked, emphasizing on the word "even". Gabriella became flustered. She had beaten him because she had cheated, she was not all that good at it.

Jack raised his eyebrows as he looked at Troy, "Ella, I didn't know that you were that good at basketball…"

"I'm not. Troy's just being polite," Gabriella shot a warning look at Troy. She knew that Uncle Jack was the Coach of the basketball team for both male and female. He might even rope her in if Troy continued being this way.

Troy wiggled his eyebrows merrily before he focused all his attention at his food.

"You mean fellow, you want me to be rope into the basketball team, didn't you?" Gabriella hissed as they were now out of the adult's ear shots. Troy was still wearing a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Well, you did beat me, did you not?" Troy spoke, laughing, His sapphire blue eyes were twinkling with joy.

"Shut up, Bolton" Gabriella answered, pretending to be upset. She folded her arms.

"Okay, Gabs, chill. I didn't mean to…" he laughed when he saw Gabriella break into a small smile as he tried to apologize, "You were pulling my leg again!" Troy laughed, as he tried to tickle her as punishment.

Agile Gabriella raced out of his reach and dashed away from him, as Troy was hot on her heels. Gabriella was giggling loudly as she ran, trying to escape from Troy, but Troy caught up with her.

He threw her onto the empty couch and began meting out the punishment. "No, Troy. Good Troy, NOOoooo AHHHHHHHHHHH…ha-ha... Stop…AHHHH. TROY!" Gabriella shrieked as he tickled her. Gabriella was screaming and crying at the same time from all that tickling!

Troy was laughing hard after he meted the punishment. Gabriella's face was red from laughing and that she was trying to catch her breath. The adults had rushed out of the dining room to the living room when they saw Troy playing with Gabriella. Knowing that they were just having fun, the adults went back to the dining room and continued with their conversation.

"That was so mean of you, Cham." Gabriella said as she caught her breath.

Troy smirked, "I had to do something to punish you." He reasoned. The blue orbs were glowing with happiness.

"Cham, you asked for it." She pouted her lips.

"Alright, you call the shots, I am sorry, so what must I do to appease you?" Troy asked sincerely. "You could always tickle me back, but I am not ticklish."

"I don't know though. If you aren't ticklish, then it isn't fun to tickle you." Gabriella answered as she thought hard.

"Let me be your personal attendant for the day tomorrow. It's something I can do." Troy suggested.

Gabriella smiled, "That sounds great! My own personal attendant for the day!" she smiled.

Troy smiled, "I pick you up from school for tomorrow, okay?"

Gabriella nodded, "Do you do the bowing thing or that calling miss thing?" Gabriella smiled. It would be funny to see Troy bowing before he leaves her alone or until she needs something.

"Gabs, you are asking far… far too much from me. It's embarrassing to bow to you in school." He stuttered as he envisioned himself doing it in school. It was embarrassing! He cannot do that!

"Don't worry, Cham. I can't imagine you doing that either. I probably die from laughing too hard." She smiled.

"See, I am being nice to you. I don't want to cause you to depart the from world so soon. How considerate of me." Troy smirked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked off. A personal attendant for the day doesn't sound like a really bad deal.


	12. What happened?

Winter Romance 

Chapter 12- What happen?

Hey, thank you for your reviews. I will keep it brief, hope you enjoy the story. review lots!

* * *

It was coming to six forty –five! Oh no! Her personal attendant would be reaching her house very soon.

Gabriella had only reached home at midnight since her mother wanted had so much to converse with Aunt Lucille and Uncle Jack that they had only reach home that late. She dried her hair as she rushed about getting her books into her bag. She had only time to don a little bit of make-up before her mother had announced that Troy was at the doorstep.

"Darn!" Gabriella muttered under her breath as she snatched all her sling bag and dash down the stairs to see a beaming Troy at the entrance of the house. Troy waited for Aunt Maria to leave first , then suddenly, out of the blue, Troy executed a stiff nod that seem oddly like a bow.

What!?

Gabriella stared at him. He was bowing to her!

After the initial shock had had fade away, Gabriella was laughing really hard till her legs were wobbly from the intense bout of laughter. Troy was smiling too when he saw Gabriella's face turn red from all the laughing.

"Shall I take your bag, Miss?" Troy faked a somber face as he muttered politely. Gabriella was shocked. He was really true to his word. He was going to play the conversational personal attendant!

Gabriella was taken back, but she handed her sling bag to him, which Troy took with both of his hands and gestured her to a black polish car at the driveway. Troy led Gabriella politely to his car. He opened the backdoor for her as he showed the shocked Gabriella in, then he went to the driver's seat.

After he was settled in, he asked Gabriella, who was sitting at the backseat if she was comfortable and if he could drive in the most polite and un-Troyish manner and at her nod. He started the engine and started to drive towards the school.

Troy had gave Gabriella a packet of sandwich for her breakfast with two hand again and he had answered all her questions politely and concise, punctuating with a "miss".

"Did you have a nice rest last night after we have left?" Gabriella asked, as she looked at Troy.

"Yes, miss." Troy answered courteously. He then returned his attention to driving.

"Could you be less stiff with me, Troy? I mean, it's so odd that you are so subveriant to me and that you are so formal."

"I politely decline, Miss. I am only a personal attendant." Troy answered formally.

Gabriella was so irritated that she folded her arms and remained silent throughout the rest of the ride.

* * *

It's going according to my plan, he thought happily as he looked at a frustrated Gabriella through the rear mirror. He had a hard time preventing himself from breaking into fits of laughter watching her astounded expression. He had said that he would be a personal attendant, but he did not say that he would have his kick by irritating her a little. Maybe a little seem to be an understatement.

Gabriella thought about his actions and finally decided to play along. Why not? You don't get a personal attendant all the time. She was going to make full use of him, since he was so eager to play the part of her personal attendant that well. She began brain storming about the things she could make him do when they reached school. She can't wait.

When they reached school, she waited patiently till he came over to open the door where she was seating, before stepping out. She then hand him the wrapping which once held the sandwich she made without a backward glance pompously as she stepped out. Troy's face registered a shock, but he had to immediately shut the door, lock the car, grabbed both of their bags and chase after Gabriella, who had already walked off.

"Troy, why are you so slow? I expect you to be faster." Gabriella said smugly, before turning her back on him. She had successfully cut him off from any answer as she continued walking down the corridor. Gabriella was secretly laughing as she had a glimpse of astonishment on his face when she told him off.

Troy was still figuring out why Gabriella was treating him that way as he followed her to her locker. He did not register the greeting that everyone on the corridor was giving as he walked past them. Why was Gabs acting this way?

Gabriella took her sling bag from Troy, place a few not required books in her locker, then return the bag to Troy wordlessly before going to search for her friend Taylor. She was really treating him like a real personal attendant.

Everyone in the corridor, except Gabriella was shocked at her action. The other students were even gaping at her. Before Troy could say anything, Gabriella had moved off again to find Taylor.

What was with her change of attitude? She was frustrated initially, now she really treated him like a personal attendant, a nicer name for manservant. Troy trudged along, carrying both his sling bag and her sling bag, which was a quite amusing sight if everyone got over their stun.

"Hi Taylor!Did you sleep well last night?" Gabriella happily greeted her good friend, Taylor, who was sitting at a table full of scholastic club members.

"Hi…" Taylor trailed off as she gaped at the guy behind her. Her eyes were huge with shock as she saw a distracted Troy carrying both Gabriella's and his bag at Gabriella's heels. She had seemed to have completely ignored him as she blissfully stood there.

"Taylor, ignore him. He is my personal attendant for the day." Gabriella said carelessly as she led her friend to the homeroom. The people at the table were also stunned to see the Troy Bolton at their table. Troy was always accompanied by his team mates and his fans. He had never mixed around with others. It was a surprise that they could see him close up, without being blocked by his faithful followers in school and all alone.

Taylor was surprised that Troy had followed them obediently as Gabriella led her to their homeroom. She was conscious of all the stares they were getting from the others because the captain of the basketball, Troy Bolton was following them! Taylor was rather uncomfortable with it, but when she looked at Gabriella, Gabriella did not seem to notice it at all.

* * *

Sherry was glaring at them with distaste, as she slammed her locker door shut. Who was she, that new girl to not follow the unspoken rules of East High by seducing the Captain? He was supposed to be with the captain of the cheerleader team. The most popular guy had to be with the most popular girl, she thought angrily. She needed to put her at her place.

"We need to teach that new girl a lesson, don't you think?" Sherry snarled to the cheerleaders who were watching them.

Some of them nodded enthusiastically.

"We don't even know which team she'll be on. Though she is spending a lot of time with the smarty pants, she hasn't decided. If she had…"one of the members had reasoned.

"It's also East High tradition that the Captain of the cheerleader would be with the Captain of Basketball team." Sherry snapped furiously. She glared at the cheerleader who spoke, as if cautioning her and the rest who felt the same way not to toe the line. Her decision and her point of cannot be challenged in the cheerleader team.

Nick was staring at Troy as he walked past him. He was shocked to see that his captain was following the new girl like a manservant. He was even carrying her bag! What had happened to his Captain! The almighty guy in the school was acting like a servant to a new girl! To make the matter worse, he was serving a girl that was not from his clique, a potential smarty pants. This was humiliating and bad.

* * *

Troy followed her into the homeroom, politely placed her bag at her seat next to her, and then retreated back to the seat silently without a word as what he thought Gabriella had expected. Gabriella nodded her head and dismissed him with a nod.

Taylor's eyes nearly popped out when she saw that Troy had obeyed and had went to his seat after he inclined his head, which looked like a bow.

"He promised to play the personal attendant and was irritating me with his perfect role, so I thought I would encourage him by playing along with him." Gabriella explained as she laughed. Troy was too far away to hear it, moreover, he was too distracted to even bother listening. He had already ignored most of the school because he was too engrossed in wondering about Gabriella, naturally he was too engrossed to even hear her speak.

Taylor laughed, only Gabriella could make Troy behave in this manner. It was odd to see the high and mighty Troy being a servant to someone else. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind , did Gabriella even know that Troy was the Captain of the basketball team? The one that she did not really liked?

"Ella, have you met the captain of the basketball team in person?" Taylor asked warily. Gabriella was puzzled by the question, "He would not be bothered by such insignificant person like me, who isn't a cheerleader. Back to the question, no, I haven't met him and I don't want to meet him at all." Gabriella answered honestly.

Taylor froze in her seat. Gabriella did not know that Troy was the captain that she despised. That was bad. Taylor did not know if it was better that she told her the truth, lest she finds it out in other unpleasant manner but it was sweet to see them together. Troy was willing to be subservient to a girl, that was something she had never seen until Gabriella came to the school and she had never seen that proud basketball player being so sweet to another girl. She did not know how she Gabriella was going to react, but she wanted to delay it as long as possible.

Troy had accompanied Gabriella and Taylor for their lunch in the cafeteria. Instead of sitting with the basketball team, he sat with the scholastic team. It was refreshing, though they treated him with a lot of wariness, they were much warmer to him after a while. He still could not figure out why Gabriella was acting this way but it was nice to be sitting with people who did not pander after him because he was captain. He was amused that they didn't like him initially.

Maybe the brainy people weren't as alien as he used to think. They were quite nice.

When Gabriella had decided to go to the restroom, Taylor told Troy the reason why she was acting this way. She wanted to play along with him. Troy smiled. Gabriella was so awfully playful, he chuckled. She took all the fun that he could have.

Gabriella had gone to the ladies for a really long time. Troy had begun to worry. It was nearly the end of the break now. She had gone to the restroom close to the beginning of the break. Did something happen to her? He thought nervously. He must have thought too much , this was East High, not her previous school in San Diego. She was new to this place, no one would even hurt her because the people were nice here and that not many people knew her.

He tried to settle himself down, but for some reason he could not.

Then suddenly, he spotted Gabriella coming towards him.

Her eyes had lost all their sparkle from the joy she had felt. It was replaced by something dark and intense.

"Troy, leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you anymore. I hate you!" Gabriella growled, snatching her bag and dashing off the door.

Troy was stunned, was this one of the trick she was using? He looked at Taylor for an answer and saw that she was also shocked by Gabriella action.

"She isn't playing with you, she means it. Quick, chase after her!" Taylor screamed at him as she snatched her bag and ran after her. Troy bolted out of the door , together with Taylor to search for her.

What had happened?


	13. It happened

Chapter 13- It happened

Well, I think this is a rather short chapter. It starts at the point before Gabriella left the table to go to the toilet, the present, is after Gabriella told Troy that she wanted to have nothing to do with him, to not repeat the scene. Enjoy the story. Thanks for the reviews and review lots please!

* * *

Beginning of the break, outside of the Cafeteria

"How can we put her in place without incurring his wrath? He is _always_ with her" One of the cheerleaders asked crossly. Sherry wanted it done quickly.

Sherry pursed her lips and glared at the cheerleaders, "Then brainstorm or something, isn't that what you suppose to do? We can't let the new girl make trouble." She snarled, as she folded her arms. She was pissed that Troy was following her everywhere and that Troy was so sweet to her, helping her to take her food, take her bag, waiting for her patiently after lesson and he was practically ignored by her. He even went to sit with her at the scholastic team instead of being with the basketball team. What charms did she have to entrap him? She thought furiously. She wasn't a blonde, she wasn't as pretty as her, and she wasn't as hot as her. _This wasn't about Troy, this was about losing to someone else._

Suddenly one of the cheerleaders spotted a very puzzled Gabriella walking towards the toilet. She was distracted about something. _Let the fun begin_, Sherry thought happily.

Gabriella was stopped by a frustrated basketball player who was ranting to her. What he said made no sense to her. Why was he asking me to stop seducing the captain and to give him up when I did not know him? He continued to say that the captain was just playing about with my feeling only, and that I was not worth to sleep with and that he was with the captain of the cheerleader since last year. It had made no sense. She did not say anything because she was shocked that a basketball player had said that. Chad also cautioned her to leave the captain alone. Who on earth was the Captain that everyone was talking about, who seems to caused her to be threatened by burly members of the basketball team!?



* * *

Suddenly a few blondes stood in front of her. She couldn't recognise any of them, but she could guess who they are from their dressing. They were wearing thick make-ups and were very scantily dressed. They must be from the cheerleading team.

"You geek, you better know your place in East High. Your place is wining those freakish awards at those odd competitions." Sherry said dangerously as she cornered Gabriella into a corner. "You better stop hoping that the Captain will make you his girlfriend because Troy is mine!" She snarled, shoving her onto the wall.

"Troy Bolton is the captain?" Gabriella whispered painfully. Her heart had stopped with fear.

_Troy? _

_Troy Bolton?_

_Troy Bolton is the Captain of the Basketball team? _

_He is that captain? _

_Troy's a player?_

_Troy slept with another girl!? _

_Troy was fooling around with her feelings?_

Her mind was spiralling out of control as the thoughts assaulted her mind. She was sure about something, Troy was a player and she didn't like it. He was just probably like another Sean. She liked Sean and now him, why did she just fall in love with all the big players in the school?!

From afar, Chad saw everything. He saw Nick stopping her, then the scheming cheerleaders. He could see that she was hurt when she realised that Troy was the captain. She had really liked him without even knowing that he is the most popular guy in the school! He did not know what to do. Chad remembered that Taylor had told her that Gabriella hated players. This looks bad for his buddy.

The shocks of it send her bolting towards the cafeteria. She had to ask. She needed to ask. But she knew everything clicked. Troy was that sweet guy she liked and was also the captain she despised. Sean was sweet to her when he was chasing her, she was just another pawn. She swallowed the tears that was threatening to fall and cooled down. She did not want anything to do with him anymore!

* * *

Present, outside of the cafeteria

Gabriella darted out of the cafeteria as fast as she could. She had lost control of all her emotions and tears were flowing down her cheeks. Flashback of Troy punching that irritating Sean, Troy smiling at her , Troy teasing her sweetly, the way Troy's deep sapphire blue eyes twinkled with happiness filled her mind. He is a player, Gabriella thought anguishingly. The image of Troy she had conjured had wrapped and changed to Sean.

" _I had only decided to date with a boring person like you because you will make a good sport at night..."_

"_He was playing around with your feelings, you are not even worth sleeping with..."_

Troy was a jerk like him!

Troy and Taylor ran out of the cafeteria. Taylor and him split ways to find her since the school was so big. She could be anywhere.

Why was she upset? Troy thought worriedly. He couldn't find her! He bolted about trying to find that brunette, the girl that he liked. What had he done? He thought devastatingly. He could not stand the pressure, which increase with each second, when he could not find her.

He froze. He spotted the brunette standing near the window along the empty lockers area, staring out of it.She looks as if she was going to go. Sense of relief just washed over him when he found her as he approached her, he was dragged away by a group of guys.

"Hey guys, what you are doing!" Troy growled with impatience. He needed to talk to Gabriella before she leaves. The guys dragged him into an empty classroom and shut the door.

It was the basketball team. They were all glaring at him.

"What on earth are you doing, spending time with those Geeks!?" Nick growled. The rest of the basketball team nodded. Troy looked around for Chad but he realised that his best buddy was not in the room.

"You shouldn't call them Geeks. They are nice people if you spend time with them. If that's what it is all about, I need to leave!" Troy said anxiously as he tried to leave the classroom, he could see from his direction that Gabriella had left.

"You are not being serious about the _geek _aren't you? She's not worth to sleep with."

"Stop insulting Gabriella. " Troy snapped, glaring at his team mates. "I really like her." His tone had become softer. He did.

Troy had never snapped at them for a girl, so now the girl was more important than the team he was heading?

Some of the team mates were glaring back at him.

"So, you want to insist on being with that _Geek_ huh?" Nick asked heatedly. Where was that captain that played around with affections and prized the team more than frivolous pursues?

"Guys, she's different from any girls I've ever met. I am sure that some of you have fallen in love with a girl so hard that you only think of her. You smile when she smiles. You lend her the shoulder when she needs you. You cheer her up when she is upset. I found mine and that is Gabriella." Troy could see some of the guys nodding in agreement, but some were still rigid in their stand, like Nick.

"Nick, let him go." Jason said, "He really likes the girl."

"So? She's a geek. It's a political suicidal move. His popularity and his respect will go down to the drain overnight if he goes out."Nick argued.

"Gabs isn't a geek. I don't care about my popularity. If you lose your respect for me as the Captain just because of the person I choose to be with. You better re-evaluate yourselves." Troy answered coldly. Nick had stopped and stared at him. Troy immediately bolted out when he saw that the coast was clear.

He wasn't fast enough.

Gabriella was nowhere in sight.

"Gabs, I need you. Where are you? Why are you angry with me?" Troy cried sadly. He punched the wall in front of him and leaned against it. He slided down the wall and rest his head in his hands.

Chad laid his hand on the shoulders of his best buddy. Those piercing blue eyes saw warmth and concern in those black ones. Troy nodded his head in appreciation silently. Chad understood.

Gabriella had turned up for her lesson and Taylor was relieved to see her, but she could see that it was really affecting her. She wasn't smiling like how she did yesterday or today, she had lost her glow. She wasn't even concentrating in class!

After class, Taylor went to talk to Gabriella.

"Ella, are you alright?" Taylor asked with deep concern as she looked at the upset brunette. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know that Troy was the captain right? You know that I didn't like the captain right?" Gabriella questioned angrily.

"Before I spoke to him today, I didn't like him. He really likes you and sincerely treats you well, that's why I didn't tell you about his past. I know that you will react this way. Ella, trust me, he has never treat any other girl the same sweet way he treats you now." Taylor explained, holding her hands to grab her attention. Gabriella had chosen to remain silent.

"Ella, in East High, couples who do not adhere to date- among- your -own -clique rule is frowned upon, especially with the Captain of the basketball team since everyone looks up to him. By deliberately breaking the rule, I don't know how Troy's going to handle it since his team do care about this tradition. Everyone expects that he dates that captain of cheerleading team..."

"Sherry, right?" Gabriella asked, turning her back against her.

"Yes. Everyone doesn't want to see both of you together, even though you are perfect for each other." Taylor sighed.

"If I had mattered to him, he would have been looking for me, Tay. I want to go home." Gabriella answered. She didn't know what she should do, should she couldn't trust players because they just dump the girl after they have slept with her.

What on earth was she supposed to do?

From afar, Gabriella could see Chad approaching her. He looked rather sombre, "Gabriella, can I talk to you?" He asked politely. Gabriella was staring at him, he was upset with her the day before. Taylor was surprised that Chad had openly approached a member of another clique on his own.

Gabriella nodded her head.


	14. Many Sunsets to come

Chapter 14-Many Sunsets To Come

Hey, this is my next chapter. Well, I like the reviews. Did you enjoy the story? Hope you enjoy this. I know it's kinda slow. They are still not officially together. Review lots okay?

* * *

"Gabriella, can I talk to you?"

She nodded distractedly, maybe she just needed to her from his closest buddy before she made her decision or come to a decision.

"Well…" Chad began, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly because he was speaking to a non-basketball player, "I am… I am sorry." He stuttered, as he stared at his feet. Taylor was barely controlling her laughter since she knew how chauvinist Chad is, it was tough for Chad to apologize.

Gabriella was confused by his apology, she stared at him waiting for his elaboration.

Chad got the message, "for treating you so harshly yesterday," he continued. "It isn't your fault that I and Troy argued with each other."

Gabriella was really befuddled. Why was she the reason that Troy and Chad bickered?

"Well, I didn't approve of him being with you. I mean he really like you to the extent that he argued with me because of my disapproval. I didn't like of it because he was really into it. I've never seen him so happy being with a person before. He was only that happy when he was in the game, never when he was with another person till you came along." Chad admitted, honestly. "He doesn't see you like another girl in the school. He really cherishes whatever both of you have between him and you. He isn't promised to anyone, that I can assure you." Chad continued.

"Did he not say that he was fooling around with my feelings?" Gabriella asked.

Chad started to laugh, "That was me trying to salvage the situation when he wanted to tell the team he likes you." He laughed hoarsely, "Trust Troy, he wouldn't hurt you. He told me all about Sean. He's nothing like that bastard."

Gabriella stared at him quizzically, "Why did you decide to help us together?"

"Because Troy's my best bud and I understand the pain of being separated from someone you truly like because of others. Since Troy has the courage to stand against it, I will definitely lend him the support." Chad said, gravely.

Gabriella nodded.

"He's putting a lot at risk for you. Just accept him would you? It's the past anyway." Chad pleaded, looking at Gabriella earnestly.

"I can't decide Chad and Taylor. Give me some time." Gabriella muttered, flicking her offending strand of hair away as she stood up and prepared to leave. Chad and Taylor let her walked past without another word.

Chad and Taylor were alone in the classroom.

With deep admiration, Taylor said, "Chad, you are great, speaking up for Troy and being so honest with her."

Chad's face turned bright red at the praise. "It was nothing... She didn't accept him after all." He muttered sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"It was sweet. I think Ella might change her mind. She now knows the obstacles or the events that led to this. Did Troy really sleep with Sherry?" Taylor asked out of pure curiosity.

"I think he has slept with all of them," Chad sighed, "but that's the past. He is really hooked up on that girl." He had to accept that his best buddy has liked a girl outside of the clique.

"It isn't going to be easy." Taylor sighed as she looked at Chad.

They both understood it too well because they like each other but lack the courage to ask each other out.

Gabriella called her mother and her mother picked her from school. She had memories the route to go to school, so she could drive on her own, instead of relying on her mother. She did not know what to do. The Troy she knew was sweet and nice was just two worlds apart from the Troy that he presented to others, insincere and was like a typical jerk. She could not reconcile the idea that Troy could be the Troy she knew and the hot popular basketball team Captain to others. How could one who is so nice and sweet be comfortable at being at jerk? He could either be one of them, not both.

She no longer believe that Troy was playing with her feelings because she knew that Troy was being sincere to her and that he had no reason to do so when they were at San Diego. She just could not make herself trust in him.

She wanted to so believe in him because there was just something about him that made her feel comfortable and good with him. They became fast friends instantly and you couldn't discount that there was just affinity between the two of them.

And there was this special feeling that sends her nerves tingling upon each contact. It was different, it was unique. It was new.

Troy was shooting hoops in the court at his backyard. He did not want to go to the court where his team mates would be because they were probably angry with him. He had always needed to be the "big guy" to show that he was someone special and to even give himself a sense of worth. He had never been anything besides the typical popular guy until he met Gabriella. He let himself loose and tasted for once, how was it like to be him, to not play any of the roles that others wanted him to play and be appreciated for once for being himself.

The two week perhaps has now prevented him from assuming the tedious role he plays every day because he missed being himself in front of others. Chad had told him why Gabriella reacted that way. He did not know that Sherry was such a scheming and hurtful person. He knew that she didn't like him for him, she liked him for the things that he had represented, like popularity. She just wanted to have him so that she would look good, as if he was an accessory.

He was too happy being with Gabriella that he did no realised that the school did not like him and her being together and that they were trying their best to prevent it.

Wait a moment, he thought, Gabriella had still owe him a favour. She had said that favour could be anything. He wanted a chance to talk to her, to tell her how he felt. Yes, that's what he will do, he would ask to speak to her.

He went back to the house, took a shower and changed then head off to his neighbour's house.

"Troy, looking for Ella?" Aunt Maria asked gently as she answered the knock on the door. She was happy to see that it was Troy." Go upstairs. She should be studying. Her room is the one on the right." Aunt Maria smiled as she gestured him to the stairs, "Need any drinks?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Maria. Thank you. I shall go upstairs now."

Troy stood at the entrance to her room, staring at the back of the brunette. Her jet-black curls had fallen gently around her shoulders and she was wearing a shirt and denim short which was in fading blue. She was leaning on the railing at the balcony, deep in her thoughts. Troy could feel his heartache when he recalled that she told him that she didn't want him in her life anymore, but he couldn't just leave her alone.

"Mum..." Gabriella jaws had dropped when she realised that the person standing behind her wasn't her mum but Troy Bolton. She had heard someone coming in and she could sense that the person was standing behind her looking at her, she had thought that it was her mother, but it was Troy, the person she least expected, standing in her room. She immediately recomposed herself and turned back to look at the backyard from the balcony, "Why are you here?" She asked simply, focusing all her attention on the clear bright sky.

"Because I have thought how to use the favour that you promised me." Troy answered, walking towards her. He was disappointed that Gabriella had used such a cold tone.

Gabriella gazed at him, with those deep brown chocolate eyes, encouraging him to go on, as she turn her head to his direction.

"Gabs, I had never wanted to hurt you or fool around with your feelings. I'm still the same guy you known when we were still at San Diego. Nothing has changed whether I am a captain or not."Troy explained, drawing his hand through his chestnut brown hair nervously, "please don't be angry with me."

Gabriella turned her head back to look at the sky, then she replied softly, "I just don't know, Troy. I'm just confused. I cannot understand how you can be both sincere and jerk-like at the same time..."

"I was a jerk because the others expected me to be. I wanted their respect, their acceptance. I only wanted their acceptance which I did. I slept with girls to prove that I was popular enough to but that was just pointless since I know you." A soft weary smile crept onto his face as he walked towards her.

Gabriella turned around and was drawn by his tender and soft expression, "Gabs, you taught me to be comfortable with who I am. I feel so happy being with you because of the freedom I have to be myself. You accepted me for being me in the past, would you accept me for the past that I had?" She was just a little distance away from him as he was at the railings.

"Cham," Gabriella started, "you are going to lose the respect that you have if you choose to be with me. Are you even willing to sacrifice that? People's gonna frown at you for being a deviant and being accepted is so important to you." Gabriella said softly, her expression was dark. She didn't want him to sacrifice anything that was important to him. Troy took another step closer to her. They were now centimetres away from each other.

"Gabs, "Troy whispered tenderly as he gently caressed her olive colour skin, "you're all that I need." Those ocean blue eyes were lost in those chocolate brown eyes when they connect. Troy wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and held her close to him. Gabriella laid her head on his chest to listen to that soothing beating of his heart as they stood there, embracing each other. He laid his head on her, fondly, breathing deeply the familiar scent that hung around her.

The sun begin to set, filling the sky with luminous orange and faint streaks of red. It was picturesque since this was the first Albuquerque sunset that she had saw and she was watching it in the arms of Troy. Troy was also amazed by the beauty of it since he had never paid much attention to it, holding her made it even more memorable.

They had many sunsets to come.

"Ella, Troy, dinner's ready. I told your mother and father to join us later when your father reaches home." Maria shouted as she watched Gabriella and Troy running down the stairs laughing at some joke.

"You know, even if you didn't use that favour. I would have still heard you talk." Gabriella giggled as she sat at the table. Her mother was happy that she was all bubbly and happy now. Troy's jaws literally dropped, "What do you mean?! I don't have to waste a favour? Darn..." he punched the air, in distress. He could have used the favour somewhere else. However his sparkling blue eyes were glowing with happiness.

"That reminds me, Cham. You owe me one too!" She smiled as she began eating.

Troy grinned, he remembered alright. She had beaten him at a game of basketball with devious ways.

"Up for another game?" Troy wiggled his eyebrows at Gabriella.

She shook her head, "Unlike some mega superstar in school, I've got to work my butt out to get a place in college." She laughed, "You should go home and study, Cham." She smiled, charmingly.

"Aww.. it shucks to have a good friend that enjoys doing homework." He grumbled aloud, frowing at his food. The idea of studying is so distasteful. How did Gabriella even enjoyed it?

Gabriella could not help laughing at his expression. It feels great knowing that they were okay. Things were back to normal.


	15. The Pact

Chapter 15-Pact

Hey everyone! The next chapter is up. I think my plot's getting a teeny bit complicated. I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

"Studying can't be that bad. Some of the stuffs are really interesting…" Gabriella muttered as she concentrated on poking the meat with a fork. She raised her head to watch Troy when he did not answer and he was raising his eyebrows with deep amusement as he stared at her.

"Gabs, you are one fascinating person. You can enjoy studying, play basketball, and dance, what else can you do?" he smiled.

Gabriella laughed, "Well, that's about it. I used be in the scholastic team when I was in San Diego, danced in my spare time with a company since being in the scholastic team don't take that much time. I play basketball occasionally with my friends, I just could play it even though I don't practice that much."

"That's because you always play basketball when you are younger, Ella. Daddy and Uncle Jack like to play basketball with you and Troy." Maria answered, smiling.

"Really? Wow…" Troy smiled, "so I learn basketball from Uncle too? Cool." _And played with Gabriella when she was young._

Gabriella smiled. Basketball huh? _When they first met in San Diego, they played basketball too._

"So are you planning to stick to Taylor and be in the scholastic team?" Troy asked suddenly, putting his dishes and cutlery into the sink. He had finished eating his dinner.

"I don't know. I want to join dance and I also want to join the scholastic team to challenge myself. I can't really decide." Gabriella sighed, listing her options. She could join others but these two options were the most appealing to her. She had no experience playing basketball, so she didn't list that as an option.

"The aesthetics and the intellectual huh? Where's the option for sports?" He asked, smiling. She was really agile, fit and flexible from dancing, she could practically join any sports and still do well in them.

"Basketball? No… I can't do that. I mean I have never done that. It's different playing on the team." She argued, cleaning the table and placing the dishes in the sink, "No way."

"Try something different for once. I mean you are too used to those that you have listed." Troy encouraged, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Try the try-outs. If you can't, then well it's fine right? You could always choose not to play even if you selected." Troy stated plainly.

"Okay, I will go for the try-outs if you do something that you have never done before." She smiled. If he wanted to encourage her to try new stuffs, Troy should too, "remember the dance thing? Why don't we go for it?"

Troy was taken back, "My practices would clash with it… I mean I don't think I can make the commitment, since I am the captain after all."

"Cham…" Gabriella said exasperatedly, she frowned at him.

Troy gave up insisting, "Let's make a pact, if you go for the try-outs, I will join the dance club for their dance-drama with you." Troy compromised, flashing a small smile to pacify her.

Gabriella brighten up, "I hope Taylor doesn't know that I used to be in the scholastic team or I don't think I will have time to deal with everything." She muttered, feeling bad that she couldn't join the scholastic team with Taylor.

"Our school has never done well for it. I don't think she will know if you don't tell her anything." Troy grinned. It would be nice if Gabriella played basketball too because it would mean that he had one more friend to play with.

* * *

Taylor was talking to her friend staying in San Diego who was also on a scholastic team in her school. She had talked about her new friend, Gabriella.

"Did you mean Gabriella Montez, the Gabriella Montez from SD high?"

"What you mean, you know Gabriella Montez?" Taylor demanded, leaping from her bed. Her friend was a typical introvert, she wouldn't have known anyone unless they were on her scholastic team or something.

"She was the person who led the team to beat mine last year. They took the championship home because of her. I could send you the information. I was surprised to hear that she didn't join it this year. So she has moved to Albuquerque?" she asked happily.

Taylor couldn't believe it, Ella never told her that she had led a scholastic team in the scholastic decathlon before. Fantastic! Ella could help them win if she could participate! She thought excitedly. Gabriella was welcomed by the scholastic team, it would not be a problem adding her to the team.

Excellent! The team was going to win that championship this year!

* * *

Gabriella checked the schedule of the girl's try-out for the basketball team at the board in the court the very next day. It fit perfectly with her timetable. "Shucks" She muttered under her breath, she couldn't avoid it anymore.

"Relax, it's gonna be fine. You aren't allowed to escape from it." Troy smirked as he walked into the indoor court. It was his favorite hangout before school anyway.

She rolled her eyes in response and smiled, "You have to join the dance- drama as promised. "

The smirk on his face faded. He knew he had to. They were supposed to look for the teacher Miss Anna during their common break to express their interest in taking up the role.

It was Gabriella's turn to tease, "Relax, it's gonna be fine" she imitated Troy, "You aren't allowed to sneak off too." She beamed happily, seeing Troy frown when he realized that she had imitated him and had said the exact same time he said to her!

"How did you come to school? I was going to pick you up, but Aunt Maria said you had already left." Troy asked, walking to the semicircle and start practicing shooting hoops.

Gabriella sat at the side of the court, watching him practice, "I drive naturally. I can't always depend on my mother to take me to school." She said with a factual tone. Every single shot he had made went nicely into the hoop.

"Independent Gabs huh? It's only days since you moved in, it 's okay if you don't drive to school." He flicked the ball into the hoop with his wrist as he jumped.

"Well, I'm used to it." Gabriella shrugged.

"My dad will nag at me if I don't be a nice neighbor and send you to school because you are unfamiliar to the roads." He grumbled as he ran to collect the ball.

"Well, I got to school safely, didn't I?" Gabriella challenged, "You can always reassure Uncle Jack." She smiled.

Troy didn't say anything for a long time, and then he spoke softly, looking at the brunette sitting at the side of the court, "I want to pick you up to go to school because I missed you."

Gabriella smiled tenderly as she watched Troy focused on shooting. So sweet of him.

"Cham, I'm going to look for Tay. She knows that today is the first day I drive to school, she might be worried. I see you at homeroom later" She smiled, picking up her sling bag and walking out of the sport hall.

As she was about to leave the sport hall, Gabriella turned around and said, "Cham, I miss you too. Catch ya later." She smiled tenderly as she left.

A broad smile grew on his lips.

"Ella! How could you not tell me that you have participated in the scholastic decathlon before?! You must so join! We are staring training soon…" Taylor shouted as she held Gabriella's hand and danced about.

"Tay, how did you know?" Gabriella asked in great shock. Now what was she going to do?

"My friend in San Diego recognise you and send me the article about you! " Taylor said, bubbling with excitement. She had noticed that Gabriella had paled slightly. " Ella, what's wrong?" she asked concernly.

"Tay…" Gabriella didn't know how to put it in a nicer way, " I did consider but Troy and I made a pact to join dancing." She said, biting her lip, "I love dancing ."

"You could join both dancing and the scholastic team. I know it's unheard of in East High. Wait! You and Troy?" Taylor's jaw literally dropped.

"Yeah, we are friends and we are joing the dance- drama together." Gabriella continued excitedly.

Everyone in the table became silent, " Troy Bolton , captain joining the dance-drama?" Taylor repeated in astounishment.

It was not heard of to be in two different interest groups because people only hung out with their interest group, like the basketball team and the cheerleading is a clique, the schloastic team is a clique. Drama and dance might cross abit if they were planing muscials, which they were but it was going to be primarily more dancing. However there was a great distintion between all aesthethic groups and sports groups and both usually do not mixed around and naturall sport was the more popular one and rerspected one.

Troy was going to be the first and he was the most influential boy in the school.

The school is just too rigid, people just don't mix with each other.

"Ella, well, it's odd that a person is both in an aesthetic group and in the sports especially when it is a person like Troy." Taylor said.

"Tay…"

"Besides, if you join dance, we might not be able to stay as friends because when you're in the dance club would force them to be with them. I lost my first good friend that way too. She wanted to be in Drama."

" Tay, I am sure we could still be friends, I mean. I and Troy are friends. I won't give up our friendship for anything." She smiled. She did not want to give Taylor the hope that she might be joining the scholastic team after all even though she would be joining dance.


	16. Dark Clouds are gathering

Chapter 16- Dark Clouds Are Gathering

Hey, sorry for the late update. Kinda having a writer's block, cos I was trying to weave in a few other sub-plots. well, hope you enjoy it. Please review. The next chapter may take some time to be uploaded, so be prepared. Thank you for your support.

* * *

Gabriella had changed into a more comfortable attire to try out for basketball, after all she promised and Troy was going to accompany her there to make sure she held the other side of the bargain. Taylor wasn't accompanying her since she had taken one spare subject that she didn't take, so she had classes. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. What if she made a fool of herself? To make it worse, he would be there to laugh at her.

They had already expressed their wishes to join the production to dance which delighted the teachers. Apparently, this was collaboration between the Drama club and the Dance Club. The Drama would be coming out with the script, the right music and the Dance club would be coming out with the dancers. They weren't playing main roles, their main dance would be in the scene when the leading couple was together. It was to fill up the space and intensify the drama. Apparently, the two main leads in the drama club had to sing.

In short, they needed to know a few dances together. That cheered Troy immediately.

"Cham, I am not that untrustworthy! I am going for it." Gabriella snapped crossly as the chestnut hair boy followed her. His sapphire blue eyes were gleaming with amusement.

"After that basketball, I am not so incline to believe you." Troy laughed, throwing his arm over her shoulder playfully. Gabriella shrugged it off in mock anger, "Don't act too friendly with me, pal. Friends believe in one another." Her eyes that were dull with anxiety brightened up as she chortled.

Troy threw his arm around her shoulder and gave her a half hug, "You'll be fine." He smiled, "You trash me at my game, remember? Just get in there and prove that you ain't a loser." Troy smiled sweetly.

A soft smile crept onto her face. Troy took her hand and led her into the court where the other girls were waiting, "Good luck, Gabs. I'll see ya in a while."He smiled then he left the indoor sports hall.

* * *

Gabriella was perspiring from the try-outs but she felt great because she didn't embarrass herself. Her shirt was all wet and she was very sticky and smelly, she longed to have a bath to feel more comfortable. "Thanks for accompanying me." Gabriella smiled, walking to her locker to take her clothes and things to shower up. Troy had waited for her patiently outside the sports hall. "You can't accompany me to the ladies, so I meet you later?"

"Sure, I'll be at the cafeteria. Chad always goes there with the rest of the team. Join me later." Troy grinned as he drew that sticky and wet brunette into his arms for an embrace, ruffled her wet hair then walk towards the cafeteria.

"Cham, you better wash your hand before you eat." She chuckled. She was stunned that Troy had actually hugged her when she was this stinky and messy. Smiling to herself, she walked into the ladies to have her shower.

Gabriella had her shower .She tried her best to dried up her hair and she let her jet black gentle curls lay about her shoulders. She felt terrific after such a shower. Taylor's class was ending soon. She could join her later at the cafeteria. She sent her a message to tell her to look for her there. Then she took her stuffs, placed them back at the locker and went to the cafeteria.

Troy was sitting at the table with Chad and Taylor. Apparently, Taylor and Chad were in the same class moments ago. They were very amiable with each other , now that their best friends are good friends with each other and that both of them secretly wanted Troy and Gabriella to be together. When Gabriella had reached the table, she was impressed by the inhumane speed that Chad was bolting his food.

"Hey Tay, Hey Cham, Hey Chad. Slow down, or you might choke." Gabriella warned as she sat next to Troy.

"Chad always eats that fast. It's just Chad-like." Troy smiled, "I was telling Taylor about the dance-drama we participating and the basketball try-out you had just now." Troy beamed. With her around, a permanent smile seem to have been plastered on to his face.

A different sort of smile, Taylor thought as she looked at how Gabriella interacted with Troy. He was literally bubbling with happiness. So was Gabriella.

"Though I really like you to join the team, how were the try-outs?" Taylor asked.

"Okay, I guess. I did it because I promised. You and Chad in here for long?" Gabriella asked, as she looked at Chad. He had just finished a huge tray of food and was rubbing his stomach with contentment.

"Not really. Troy was here before us." Taylor explained, "He told me to wait for you here and we had a little conversation while Chad eats." The canteen began to fill up with students. Everyone was staring at the table where they were because they did not like seeing the basketball boys with the brainy people. It was wrong to them and most of them did not hide their contempt for being a deviant. The other team mates had decided to seat away from them because they did not like what they see either only Zeke or Jason seem to be okay with it.

" What's up with you , Nick?" Zeke asked, "Captain and Chad are over there, we should join them."

Nick snorted, "I don't have such a captain if he chooses to be with people of that kind of quality." He barked, "Things were alright, till the big shot chooses to do things his own way."

Some of the team members heartily agreed. They didn't like the changes they were seeing. Nerds should stick with nerds and cool people should stick with cool people.

"Chill, He's still our captain even if he chooses to be with Gabriella. " Jason argued, Troy was chosen as Captain because of his ability to lead and his abilities at court.

"He's just a shadow of our captain. Troy Bolton wouldn't insist on breaking the team up." Nick growled, "Look around you, the team isn't happy with him." Nick growled, waving around him where the other basketballers stood.

"It isn't Troy. It's you." Jason spat as Zeke and Jason left to join Chad and Troy.

* * *

Gabriella and Taylor left for their classes first, they had a lot of fun just chatting with Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason. They were extremely nice. Taylor didn't know that there were so many nice guys in basketball team or she wouldn't be so prejudiced towards them.

Lack of interaction just breeds misunderstanding and prejudice.

The other students in the school were isolating them as if they were germs, none of them wanted to talk to them or socialise with them because they were not sticking to their own clique. Taylor couldn't stand those weird looks that were shot at Gabriella's and her direction. It was just odd that she was getting so much attention.

Gabriella began to worry, she was new. It was okay if she was rejected by the rest of the school if she had good friends like Taylor and Troy, but how would the guys fare? Troy was after all the most popular guy in East High, could he accept the changes?

As Troy walked down the corridor with Chad, Zeke and Jason, he realised that no one was attempting to speak to him. In fact, the whispers among the students seem to grow even more audible and greater in number. It was odd. People would usually be super friendly to him, greeting him with smiles but now everyone was rejecting him.

The stark contrast made him feel uneasy. He didn't anticipate that things would turn out this way. Physically, he is still the same Troy Bolton, isn't he?

Chad was growing uneasy too because he was so used to be reverent as one of the basketball player in school, now he felt so insignificant since everyone didn't seem to want to talk to him.

"It looks bad." Chad muttered, as he looked around. Everyone began to look away or walk away when they realise that Chad was looking at them.

"It'll be fine. We have practice soon. Let's change."Troy growled. He wasn't really comfortable with the hundred eighty change of attitude either. He didn't regret his decision, he just couldn't understand.

When Troy entered the indoor sport hall, he was surprised when the team ignored him. Anger and hostility were written on all of their faces. Nick did not even bother to mask his contempt for his captain as the rest of them continued playing.

"Gather up and do warm-ups" Troy shouted across the court. It was the captain's duty to make sure the team warms up before the coach comes.

No one listen to him.

Troy was shocked! They had never disobeyed him.

"Hey, the captain's asking us to gather up to do warm ups. What the hell are you're doing?" Chad shouted. It was bad. Troy had lost control of the team.

No one listened and continued practicing their moves.

Troy placed his hand on his waist and stared at them. How could they not listen to him just because he wanted to be with Gabriella? He was really seething with anger. He walked to his Vice- Captain, Nick and knocked the ball off his hands when he was preparing to pass the ball to another.

The ball flew out of Nick's hands and the bounce echoed eerily through the unnatural silence. Everyone had stopped to stare at their captain and vice captain.

His sapphire blue eye became icy as he glared at his vice captain, who was also angry because Troy had hit the ball off his hands. Troy was stiff with fury.

"Around the court, 50 times." Troy spoke dangerously. Nick's jaws visibly stiffen.

"Around the court , 100 times." Troy glared, raising his voice a little. Chad felt a chill run down his spine watching Troy glaring like that. Nick's eyes had flared.

"Around the court 200 times!" Troy barked, turning on the power of his glare to the highest. Troy was clenching his fist hard so that he would not lose control of himself, "Now." Troy growled.

Nick knew that he couldn't' usurp his position so he reluctantly began to run, but he was still teething with rage.

Troy strode dangerously towards the team members who were livid with fear. He stared at those team mates who defied him with watchful and cruel eyes.

"If you don't remember who your captain is, maybe 50, no, 100 sets of jumping jack will help you to remember better." Troy smiled creepily as he looked at every single member, freezing them with his glare. "Begin now. I want to hear you loud and clear." Troy barked.

The team began to do their jumping jacks immediately.They were full of resentment but they were too afraid to oppose him. They had never seen Troy that anger. He was like a monster.

"After you have finished your rounds, start on your 100 set of jumping jacks. As the vice-captain, I expect that you should do more. "Troy shouted at Nick who was still running. Nick was shocked. It was inhuman.

"Chad, Zeke and Jason. Make sure they do it. I am going to look for the coach."

They nodded.

The coach was observing the team from above, since Troy had entered. He had seen everything. The team was breaking up and it wasn't good. The season was coming soon. If Troy hadn't punished them, he would because the team required discipline. The coach shook his head. The vice- captain 

was making things worse. He would have to deal with him before he caused more damage. Troy needed to get the respect from the team back as soon as possible too before things become out of hand.

The dark clouds are gathering rapidly, could the team avoid the storm?


	17. The date

Winter Romance

Chapter 17-The date

The brunette sat on her bed with a deep frown plastered on her face as she stared out of the window. What could she do? She was the cause of everything that is going on. How could she cheer him up?

A few moments ago

Gabriella was busy reading up on her work when she heard her cell phone vibrate on her large bed. She picked herself distractedly up and answered the phone.

It was Taylor. Gabriella wasn't all too excited to speak to her because she was very absorbed with her work.

"Hey… Ella," the familiar feminine voice went hesitantly. It was odd for Taylor to be behaving this way, so it caught her attention immediately. Gabriella immediately shoved all thoughts of her work aside.

"What's up, Tay? Something's happened to you?" Gabriella asked with deep concern as she speculated what could be bothering her friend. She sat comfortably on her bed, waiting for her best friend to answer her.

"Not me, Ella. It's Troy." Taylor added quickly.

Gabriella's brain went blank suddenly. What on earth happen to him?

"Well, Chad told me Troy was upset today… because the team had gone out of control. No one's listening to him. They had turned their backs on him." Taylor explained, "He blew up and punished the team really badly like a monster."

"Thanks… Tay."

Gabriella couldn't imagine sweet nice Troy being monstrous. She recalled those bright sparkling sapphire eyes that had always glowed with happiness. Troy must had been really upset. She felt a little guilty, could she have been the cause of it? She knew that the school didn't like people to mix around and Troy was so outright open about it by mixing with her and Taylor. Could have the team refused to listen to Troy because they think he couldn't lead them anymore due to her?

Staring out the window offered no answer to her questions. She fidgeted uncomfortably on her bed, she had to do something about it. She cannot change the situation he is in, perhaps she had the ability to cheer him up.

Gabriella immediately went to her table to pack her school work up, changed into a shirt and jeans, applied simple make-up then hurried out of the house, looking determined.

She would do something about it.

* * *

Troy ripped the shirt over his head as he sat on the bed restlessly. He usually loved having basketball practices because he love the sport and the team was great.

Out of frustration, Troy drew his hand through his chestnut brown hair as he stared at the floor of his room. He couldn't get it. He didn't understand how his team mates could treat him this way. He had to punish them for their lack of discipline and it had made his team mates more resentful of him.

Couldn't he still play the role of the Captain? He didn't lose his abilities at court, he had just lost the respect others had for him because he wasn't being the 'popular guy'. The team cannot afford to be divided at this point of time because the season would be coming up soon. Troy lay on his bed, with a deep frown etched on his face. He felt lost and frustrated.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on his door. It must have been mommy asking me to eat dinner, Troy thought, as he continued lying on his bed.

"Mummy, I am not…"

The door had swung over, revealing a tan slim brunette, gawping at him in shock.

_OH SHIT! _

Troy bolted out of his bed to grab a shirt and wear.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE GABS?!" He shouted as he hurried to dress himself.

He was blushing because it was embarrassing to be caught at such a moment. Gabriella was even gawping at him!

Gabriella had immediately swung the door shut after she regained her senses.

_OH MY GOSH!_ Gabriella thought as she placed a hand on her mouth. He was _half naked_, for goodness sake!_ He looks super hot!_ Gabriella blushed as she visualized Troy without his shirt on. She leaned on the wall as her knees grew weak at the sight of it.

"Here to see you of course, Cham." Gabriella answered simply after she managed to calm herself.

"Haven't you heard about the thing called waiting?" Troy replied crossly as he opened the door. Gabriella's beautiful brown eyes were glowing with amusement and the sight of her being so amused cool down his temper. A small smile crept onto his face.

"You were _embarrassed,_ weren't you?" Gabriella giggled blissfully as she entered his sanctuary. It was sparsely furnished and the walls were painted sky-blue. His bed was just opposite the door by the window. His wooden study table was right beside the door. The walls were decorated with posters of basketball star. In all, it looked like a guy's room.

"Anyone would, if a girl stares at you as if she was gonna swallow you up whole." He grumbled as he sat on his bed.She didn't take offense at the comment.

"I wouldn't ever want to eat a _chameleon_."Gabriella answered him smoothly as she sat at the chair facing the bed, "It's disgusting." Gabriella laughed as she watched Troy frowned.

A broad white smile spread on his lips after a while. He was tickled by her bubbly laughter.

"Alright,_ Miss ogle_. Tell me why you are here?" He asked politely as he relaxed back a little. He was beginning to loosen up.

"Well, I needed to consult the love guru." Gabriella started, pretending to be really serious, trying to control her laughter.

"What do you want to consult me about?" Troy pretended to look wise and somber.

"Well, it's for my friend. She has a male friend who she promised to go out with. She wants to push forward the date that she had promised by going to his place uninvited and dragging him out. Is that alright?" Gabriella asked as she smiled at him.

Troy was stunned, "Well… guys should always make the first move. It depends on the male friend, I think it's better for the guy to ask because he will be prepared for it." Troy answered. Who was this female friend? Taylor? When had Chad asked Taylor out?

Gabriella smiled, "How about asking him on an informal outing, like doing an activity to cheer the person up?" She asked again.

"I think that would be fine. The guy wouldn't mind." Troy answered. Chad was upset? He didn't know about it. He was too distracted to pay attention to him, he thought guilty.

"Then go have a change. We are heading to an ice-cream parlor." Gabriella smiled as she dragged him out of the bed. Troy was stunned, why was Gabriella taking him to the ice-cream parlor?

Gabriella saw the confusion in his face, she realized that he didn't know that she was that female friend! "Come on, Cham. We are going on an informal outing to the ice-cream parlor. I think you need to change unless wearing a tiny tight shorts and undershirts are the _fad_" Gabriella teased as she closed the door after her.

Troy was stunned. So the male friend was him?! Gabriella had come over to ask him out! He was practically grinning from ear to ear as he changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt. Gabriella had come over to ask him out!

* * *

Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her to the garage where his car was, since Gabriella was not too familiar with the town and it was better for him to drive. He was literally on cloud nine. Gabriella was overjoyed to see that Troy was so happy after he realized that he was that male friend.

Troy took Gabriella to the ice-cream parlor using his car in high spirits.

"Who do you think was the female friend and her male friend?" Gabriella asked out of curiosity after she realized that Troy did not get it initially.

"Well," Troy answered sheepishly, "I thought it was Taylor and the male friend was Chad. Chad likes Taylor since last year, I think. He just thinks that everybody doesn't know about it." Troy answered honestly.

"You seem to know your buddy quite well. "Gabriella replied as she looked at the houses passing by.

"Not only my best buddy. The team too. I know Zeke likes Ice-princess and Jason like that quiet girl from drama. They are keeping quiet about it because they don't want the others to find out." Troy answered.

"Cham, you really have keen sense of observation." Gabriella smiled.

"It's really easy to see. When a guy looks at her with tenderness and is exceptionally sweet to her, he definitely likes her." He smiled warmly.

When he looks tenderly at you and is exceptionally sweet to you huh, Gabriella thought happily as she looked at Troy. She always liked those sapphire blue eyes which reflect so much tenderness when they connect with her. Troy treated her different from other girls, he was exceptionally sweet to her and she know that because she had seen how he treated other girls.

"Taylor likes Chad too." Gabriella answered.

"How can you tell?" Troy asked out of deep inquisitiveness.

"It's simple to tell. It's when they blush when you talk about that guy to her. She looks at him adoringly, pays a lot of attention to what he does, and wants to spend more time with him." Gabriella explained, smiling.

Wouldn't it be nice if they got together?

* * *

Troy held Gabriella's hand gently as he led her through the crowds of people in the mall to the ice- cream parlor. He had seen many of East High students staring at them as both of them passed by but he didn't care. He felt happy with her, he didn't need the approval of others.

Troy and Gabriella were seated and had ordered ice- cream, as they were waiting for it, Troy told Gabriella that the results of the try-outs will be release soon.

"Really? Oh well, that means I have to make my decision quickly." Gabriella smiled as she looked at the Chestnut brown hair boy sitting in front of her.

"Yeah. I do hope you will join the team though. Then I get to see you really often." Troy grinned.

"If you had wanted to see me often, you should have asked me to join the cheerleader team." Gabriella laughed.

"Cheerleader team? Gabs, I think you will just _ruin _the team." He smiled, seeing the Gabriella was going to pout, he continued with pausing "You would raise the benchmark for being a cheerleader. If you joined, all cheerleaders must become pretty, smart and athletic at the same time. That bar is kinda impossible for those on the team to reach." Troy beamed sweetly.

Gabriella started laughing, "How could you say that? That's so mean ,I mean all of you are in the same clique."

"Well, being in the same clique doesn't make me blind to the obvious right? I mean it is impossible that I'll really like them."He answered simply, as banana- split was already served.

They were sharing one banana split together.

"Then why does everyone think that you'll be with one of them?" Gabriella asked as she tried some of the ice-cream. It was delicious!

"It's a pattern. Captain of the basketball was expected to be with the Captain of the cheerleading team. _The _popular guy and _the_ popular girl," Troy answered simply, as he ate some more. It was his favorite! His beam grew as he savored a taste of it.

"Cham, are you really okay with just being with me?" Gabriella asked suddenly, "It's like I mean well…most of them will reject you and you will lose whatever you have enjoyed in the past."

"Being with you, Gabs, made me realized that I only need the attention of people who really care for me for who I am. I don't need their approval. As for the team, yes, I admit I do have some problems with the team, but I will attempt to solve it. I don't regret choosing to be with you, Gabs." Troy smiled as he took another spoonful of ice-cream.

Gabriella smiled. "Troy, you're finishing the banana split! _Leave some for me_." Gabriella grumbled as she spooned the last of the ice-cream. Troy caught her by surprise by bending forward suddenly, clamping his mouth over Gabriella's spoonful of ice-cream.

"_CHAM, YOU CHEATER BUG_!" Gabriella squealed as she shook the spoon out of his mouth. Troy was very proud of himself, he was flashing a smirk at Gabriella. His gorgeous blue eyes seem to be sparkling even more.

"I learnt it from _the_ expert." He beamed happily.

Gabriella folded her arms and stared at him. After a while, a small smile crept on her face. It was quite impossible to be angry with Troy when he is grinning like a kid with a lollipop.

"The next time, let's order two separate ice-creams. I don't like you more than my ice-cream." She grumbled as she frowned a little. She couldn't eat much of the ice-cream.

Troy wrapped her hand with his tenderly as his sapphire eyes connected with those smiling chocolate brown eyes affectionately, "The next time, it will be a formal date. It will be a very special one for the both of us." he spoke tenderly, caressing her cheeks fondly with his free hand. "Thank you for making so much effort to cheer me up."

**A/N :I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment more. Look forward to the next. **


	18. The Blonde

Chapter 18-The Blonde

"Did you manage to cheer Troy up?" Taylor asked, as she looked at the pretty brunette sitting opposite her. The other members of the scholastic team were too engrossed with their own conversation, giving them a chance to talk to each other privately. It was still very early, so they had decided to hang out at their table as usual.

Gabriella nodded her head happily, a bright soft smile had plastered on her face as she recollected the informal outing she had with Troy. She had achieved the purpose of cheering him up and they even had a lot of fun together.

"The next time it will be a formal date. It will be a very special one for the both of us."

A tinge of colour touched her face as she recalled. She was looking forward to their formal date in the weekend.

Taylor beamed, it was so sweet to see Gabriella blushed in recalling her outing with Troy. She really likes him. She thought fondly about what had happened the day too. They were finally making some progress.

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her best friend. Taylor was lost in her own world too. She was staring dreamily and blissfully at space. Something must have took place yesterday.

"Tay, I've been meaning to ask, how did you found out that Troy had a horrible basketball practice yesterday?" Gabriella asked suddenly, pulling Taylor back into reality.

Taylor was flabbergasted, she didn't know how to answer but she decided to stick to the truth because well, Gabriella wouldn't know, would she?

"Um... Chad brought it up." Taylor blushed as she break off all eye connect with Gabriella.

Gabriella beamed. Chad and Taylor had talked to each other privately, they were making a progress. She was overjoyed for her friend.

"Tay, I didn't know you could act that well. You are so happy about it but you don't show." Gabriella teased as Taylor blushed even more.

"No... I mean, why would I? We are just friends." Taylor answered in defence, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Gabriella gently assured her by patting her hand, "It's really great that both of you are talking to each other. I am so happy for you."

"Well, to be honest, we've been talking to each other. Yesterday, it was the first time he called and we had a really long lazy conversation. It's like we've known each other for ages." Taylor said excitedly, with dreamily eyes. How can anyone not tell she likes Chad?

Gabriella held her friend's hand and smiled.

They were distracted by the entrance of a chestnut-brown hair boy grinning from ear to ear, almost skipping to their table, behind him, was a dark guy who was following him closely.

"Hey people!" Troy beamed as he waved at people sitting at the table. He sat at the empty spot right next to Gabriella while Chad had sat next to Taylor. The rest of the members heartily greeted both of them as they sat down before they went back to their conversation.

Gabriella's eyes lit up immediately at the sight of Troy and she was glad to see that he was in high spirits. Chad was similarly in a better mood than usual, as he grinned at Taylor.

"Cham, can't get over the happiness you get from eating ice-cream?" Gabriella teased as Troy was still beaming.

"It wasn't any ice-cream. It was a banana split. Of course, when some babe asks me out and shared one with me." He grinned happily, his sparkling ocean blue eyes shone ecstatically.

"Pity me, I had to eat with a Chameleon." Gabriella pretended to sigh and be upset by it. Troy laughed heartily at the remark.Gabs loved teasing him somehow.

"Be glad. It wasn't any other chameleon, it was with a Chameleon with good taste." He boasted proudly, smirking. He had to play alon with her.

That incited guffaws from Taylor, Chad and Gabriella.

"Man, a chameleon with great taste is still a chameleon." Chad added, hooting with laughter. He had always heard Gabriella calling Troy "Cham" and he always thought it meant champion, however it was the short form for chameleon.

"High class chameleon, "Chad muttered, clutching his stomach and laughing hard. Troy's a Chameleon. He couldn't imagine another giving him such a special name.Besides, Troy hates Chameleon! What an irony!

Troy had become flustered with embarrassment to see Chad tearing from laughing too hard. Then suddenly, Chad fell off the chair onto the ground, 

clutching his stomach and still chuckling hard and tearing from both the pain from the crash and laughing too hard.

The rest of the table burst into laughter watching Chad slipped off the chair onto the floor.

It doesn't pay to laugh at other's expense.

* * *

Chad was rubbing his shoulders as he walked down the corridor with Troy, Gabriella and Taylor top their homeroom. His shoulder had bruised when he crashed onto the floor. He shouldn't have laugh that hard, but he just couldn't help it. Troy was looking much better, in fact he was looking really happy, and he seems to have got over the incident at the basketball practice.

He had gotten used to the silence whenever they were around since the school still couldn't accept the idea but he felt happier because he could now talk to Taylor.

In the past, he didn't have the courage to face the school if they found out that he was taking interest in someone out of the clique but seeing Troy making the decision to continue being friends with Gabriella gave him the courage to. Moreover, brainy people weren't that uncool as he had always thought.

They went to their most dreaded lesson and were split up for their next class after it. It wasn't all too bad, since they had managed to sit together. No one else wanted to be near to them but that was all they did. Gabriella and Taylor had left together since they were attending English together while the guys had another class to attend.

"New girl, you should go back to where you come from." A student from their English class spat, "Oddities are not allowed in East High."

Some of the students nodded their heads heartily and some were laughing.

"East High was fine till you came along. Now you've hoodwinked the golden boy."A girl jealously exclaimed as she glared at Gabriella.

"Troy wanted to be with her, it isn't the other way round." Taylor argued in Gabriella's defence. Gabriella was tugging her sleeves and pleading her with her eyes to remain silent.

"Nerd, who's asking your opinion?" someone challenged.

"The teacher is coming, break it off." A blonde spoke suddenly, rendering others mute. She stared at some of them with her icy glare, before haughtily walking back to her seat. Gabriella and Taylor gave a sigh of relief as they sat next to each other.

It was that blonde whom she sat next to in the homeroom on the first day of school. She could recognise her from her shiny accessories. In fact, she was kind of noticeable because of her dressing. She was blonde and very fair which had made her stand out among the rest. The blonde had an unmistakable aura of superiority, which Gabriella inferred that she came from a rich family and was probably either the only child or one of the two in her family. To even stand out even more in the crowd, herself, she wears very glittery articles of clothing that could blind anyone's eyes if sunlight is reflected on it.

Boy, people would need sunglasses to even talk to her.

* * *

Taylor had remained unusually quiet during English lesson.

After their lesson, as Gabriella and Taylor were about to leave the classroom, the blonde walked up to them in a very arrogant manner.

"I think it will pass eventually. Don't need to take it too hard." The blonde spoke, with concern lacing her haughty tone. She walked past the both of them after that as another petite shy girl wearing a hat followed her out.

Taylor froze on the spot. She had never spoken to her since she had decided to join the Drama Club.

_**Flashback, before Taylor started her freshman year **_

"_We will be good friends like how we are like even in high school right?" Taylor asked, looking at the blonde sitting next to her._

_The blonde smiled and held Taylor's hand, "But of course. Only you can stand my haughty ways, naturally I must still keep you as a friend right?" the blonde replied. _

"_I heard that in East High, everyone keeps to their clique. Shar, you know that I can't act for nuts and I love to challenge myself intellectually. "Taylor said as she sat on the big comfortable bed, staring at her friend who had lay next to her._

"_Well, everything 's gonna be fine." _

_**A week after starting her freshman year**_

_Taylor stared at the blonde with her friends from drama club. She had decided to join their clique and be friends with them instead of her. She felt hurt that she was ignoring her completely. _

_She had conformed to the school, so it was time she had to too._

"Tay?" Gabriella asked worriedly as she shook her friend a little.

Taylor had seemed to snap out of it, "Oh... I am fine. Um... let's go for our class." She said distractedly, walking towards their next destination.

"Who is she?" Gabriella asked, as she walked next to her friend.

"Ice- princess, Sharpay Evans. She's from Drama Club." Taylor answered.

"Is she your friend? I have never heard you talk about her before." Gabriella continued, looking very puzzled. She had remembered seeing her staring at Taylor with deep concern when Taylor had cried in the indoor sport hall at their physical education lesson.

"She was, until we came to East High." Taylor answered, closing the subject.

"_I lost my first good friend that way too. She wanted to be in Drama." _

So, Sharpay was the first good friend Taylor ever had.

Zeke, that friendly nice basketball team player, had also liked Sharpay. What kind of a person was Sharpay? Gabriella wondered.

* * *

"Sharpay, You were talking to that person from the nerdy clique, just now weren't you?" one of the drama club members asked the blonde as they were waiting for her at the corridor.

She nodded, "I don't see a reason not to. It's kinda stupid to oppose them, don't you think? They just want to be with the person they liked." She said, as she stared at her beautiful manicure nails. The blonde stared at them, "The Montez girl is joining the Dance Club soon, and she'll be in our clique."

"She'll be joining with Bolton for the production. Can you imagine it? Troy's even joining it." Someone commented.

"That means we can talk to them, can't we. They have the same interest as us so we can talk to them and they can be together since they are both in the production." Sharpay continued, with the same high and mighty tone.

"But... Troy's the basketball guy... It's just different."

"We'll see how different they are when they come for the practice." Sharpay concluded, closing the subject. Sharpay admired their courage. They did whatever they wanted despite the strong opposition. She regretted not being like that or she would not have lost her best friend.

Maybe things would change.

* * *

"Gabs!The results from the Try-outs should be released by now." Troy muttered excitedly as he looked at Gabriella. They were at the cafeteria having their break with the rest of them.

"Cham, did you forget about today?" Gabriella asked suddenly, staring at Troy. She was very certain that he had forgotten.

Troy was shocked, he couldn't remember what he was suppose to remember. It must have been really important. Gabs' birthday? No. His mother's birthday? No. Their date? No. He had marked his calendar with bright red words and a huge smiley face. What could it be?

"I just knew it. It's our first practice today." Gabriella answered, looking sternly at him.

Troy gave a sigh of relief, relaxing a little. "Okay, you gave me a scare, I thought it was something really important."Troy smiled.

"Thank goodness I've at least reminded you today. We're doing a couple dance. I can't dance without you." Gabriella answered as she packed her stuffs, "Where's Zeke and Jason anyway?" Gabriella asked suddenly, looking around in the cafeteria for them.

"I'll think we will meet them at the court."Troy answered as he watched Chad and Taylor leave their seats to return their trays, "After they come back, we'll head to the court."


	19. Miss Ogle

Chapter 19- Miss Ogle

"Where do you think they are?" Gabriella asked Troy as they made their way to the basketball court. She was looking around for any signs of that two familiar basketball player.

Troy shrugged his shoulders as he glanced around. They weren't with the basketball guys, they weren't with them, so who were they with?

* * *

"Well, I gotta run. It's nice talking to you. We'll see you around." Zeke smiled when he spotted Troy walking out from the cafeteria. Sharpay gave a rare warm smile. Jason had reluctantly followed Zeke. They had gone to talk to Sharpay and Kelsi when they heard about the rest being unhappy about Sharpay standing up for Taylor and Gabriella. The new spread quickly because the Ice –princess had actually stand up for another and it is someone from another clique.

Zeke was glad that Sharpay was unaffected by it. To begin with, Sharpay didn't care about the opinions of others because as she was rather ego-centric. Moreover, she had lots of money, thus no one would offend her. She had a twin brother, Ryan, who was in the same clique as her but had his own friends.

"Sharpay was right to say that the Drama and Dance clique would most likely accept the both of them since they are joining their production. She wouldn't face any problem. Anyway, who would dare to stand up to her icy glare?" Jason teased as he walked towards the basketball court.

"She isn't that scary. She's quite a nice girl..." Zeke frowned.

"Well, love is blind... "Jason smirked. Zeke nudged him painfully on the rib to stop him from laughing at him. Was he that transparent?

It was then when they met Troy and Gabriella.

"Where did you guys disappear to? Gab had nearly wanted to report to the police." Troy teased Gabriella. Gabriella nudged him on the rib, "We couldn't find you." She said, "We were about to go to the basketball court."

"For a quick game?" Zeke asked as he looked at his watch, they didn't have much time left to play. He didn't know that they had talk for such a long time.

"The female try out results has been released right?" Jason smiled, " Let's go before our lessons begin."

After Gabriella and Troy had made a move first to travel to the basketball court, Chad had some time with Taylor alone. Chad had realised that the more time he had spent with Taylor, the more he was attracted to her.

He was intrigued by her thoughts, her likes and dislikes. Everything about her was a mystery to her because she was so different from him.

Sure, she didn't pay much attention to her dressing and she looked ordinary, but it was her character that attracted her to him. She was rather forthright, sensitive , sweet and really loyal to her friends. She would stand up for Gabriella the same way he would stand up for his buddy.

Taylor liked the real person Chad was. Without his basketball friends and need to be the "cool guy", he was a rather friendly and easy going guy. He didn't like to fool around with other girls, contrary to what she had thought and she really liked the real guy that she could see in him rather than that loud and mean person he pretended to be.

They had reached the basketball court together first. They were surprised to realise that he rest had yet to reach the basketball court. What was taking them so long?

* * *

"Hey, what took you guys so long to travel to the basketball court?" Chad scolded when he saw the four of them walking towards him and Taylor, "We thought that we would be the last to be here."

"_Cham_ was worried about Zeke and Jason." Gabriella answered, smiling. Chad laughed. After he knew the real meaning of Cham, he just couldn't help laughing.

"There he goes again. Gabs!" Troy growled as he blushed. It was embarrassing that Chad had to know that Gabriella was calling him a Chameleon.

Gabriella was pretending to be oblivious to what she had done by giving that wide eye innocent look that would make everyone go "Awww". That made Troy smiled.

Jason and Zeke looked at each other in bafflement. What's going on?

"Um.. . guys? Did we miss something?" Zeke asked as he stared at Chad trying to control himself.

"You know what Cham means?" Chad asked, wiping the tear from his eye as he composed himself.

"Champion?" Zeke asked unsurely.

"_HAHAHA..._ It's _**CHAMELEON**_! _HAHAHAX..."_

Zeke and Jason stared at Chad blankly as if it wasn't funny.

"I think only Chad seems to find it funny because Zeke and Jason aren't laughing." Taylor whispered to Gabriella. Troy had seemed to calm down since they didn't find his nickname funny.

"I think..."

Before Gabriella could finish her sentence, Zeke and Jason began laughing so hard that they were also clutching their stomach.

_"OH! CHAMELEON! HAHAA..."_ Jason laughed as he slapped Troy's back. Zeke was leaning against the wall, laughing.

Okay...so, they were just slow.

* * *

Gabriella took a deep breath as she scan down the list of names on the board. The atmosphere was so tensed. Troy had really wanted Gabriella to be in the team thus Gabriella had felt rather tensed by it.

"Guys, my name's not in." She said finally. Troy was very disappointed.

"Hey, no worries. You're at your final year and you've not prior experience for basketball, maybe that's why they didn't pick you." Chad said as he patted Gabriella's arm comfortingly.

Gabriella was secretly happy that she wasn't selected. It's just wasn't her comfort zone or something that she could do. The very fact that she wasn't selected had showed that she didn't really have the calibre for it.

Uncomfortable at seeing that Troy was quite quiet because of it, Gabriella jokingly assured "Well, it's fine. It's the school's loss since I can actually beat someone in the basketball team at the game." Gabriella flashed a smirk at his direction. Troy laughed.

Oh yes, she definitely could!

The rest of them glance at Gabriella and Troy, confused by her statement. They didn't understand why Troy and Gabriella was laughing. Something had just transpired between them.

"Are you game? Cham? "Gabriella laughed, "To challenge _the_ champ" Gabriella asked arrogantly, her brown chocolate eyes sparkling with delight and amusement.

"Cham's really good at basketball. He has never lost a one on one game to anyone before... You mean someone has beaten him? WOW! That person's skills must be excellent." Chad said in surprise.

Troy and Gabriella laughed even harder. The rest was just staring at them.

"I can't really say much about the level of the person's skills." Gabriella commented.

"I would say that she was a very good strategist. One of the best ever..." Troy added, nudging her gently on the ribs as he laughed. Gabriella was smiling.

"Can we not go?" Troy pleaded as he stared at Gabriella. Gabriella looked really excited and happy that she was going to dance.

It wasn't his comfort zone and it was unfair that he had to dance while she didn't have to play basketball, he thought grudgingly. Dancing wasn't bad, but it was unheard of that the member of a sports team would participate in Aesthetics related activities like dance or drama, not to say the _Captain_ of the _Wildcats._

"Relax, Cham, it would be great. You dance really well." Gabriella smiled encouragingly.

Troy gave a nervous smile, "It's more than that. It's the people. All my time in East High, I have never associated myself with the people we are going to meet. It's just different and..."

"Unusual? You should give them a chance. You did well with the scholastic team and they were kinda like the sportsman's opposite." Gabriella pointed out.

"That's different. They are nice and you are close to them." Troy argued, drawing his hand through his chestnut hair unsurely.

"You wouldn't know if you don't give them a chance." Gabriella answered flatly. She wasn't all too sure how the dance and the drama people were going to treat them since they were now deviants from their schoolmate. She couldn't assure him since the possibility that they might not be accepted was real.

"Well, it's different for you, Gabs." Troy shared, "I am the basketball guy and you're... you're not anything yet. You could be officially in the clique."

"Well, those who want to be my friends must be kind to animals. I won't join the clique if they reject a chameleon" Gabriella smiled. A soft smile touched his lips.

* * *

"What made you changed your opinion on Ella?" Taylor asked curiously as she was doing her work. She was at home, doing her homework while talking on the phone. It was a daily routine to expect Chad's call. She had remembered that Chad didn't really like her at first.

"Well, you know about that time when Gabriella was angry with Troy, I saw the whole thing and I realised that she didn't even know that Troy was the captain. So she wasn't hankering over being popular."

"You saw the whole thing? So you know what happened?"

"Umm... well I chanced upon it."

"Who told her?"

"Sherry and Nick, I think. Nick had approached her first. After that, Sherry and her cheerleaders surrounded her and I think Sherry told her the truth because she looked really upset."

"Basketballers and cheerleaders are just a bunch of people who work all their muscle but one. Those foul minded...Arghh. She even had the cheek to smirk that time!"Taylor cursed frustratedly.Taylor had a feeling that it must have been Sherry because she was the only one really happy about that situation.

"Um..Tay," Chad had said through the phone after a long uncomfortale pause," I 'm basketballer."

* * *

Sharpay was one of the first to welcome both of them, together with this shy and quiet girl , Kelsi. Gabriella could see that Sharpay was really a warm and nice person. Kelsi was a really friendly and approachable girl that Gabriella found herself liking. The rest of the drama and dance were rather wary of them but they had warmed after they realised that Gabriella and Troy were such nice people.

By the end of the practice, everyone seemed to be okay with the idea that Troy was going to participate in the production. They were on first name basis when they had left for home. Everything looked really promising and it was as if things would change for the better.

"I didn't know dancing was such a tough thing to do." Troy grumbled as he walked next to Gabriella. Gabriella was totally different when she was on the dancing floor. She looked happier and liberated, as if there was nothing but holding her back. She was naturally suited to the dance floor like a fish to the water.

Troy had struggled a little since he wasn't that flexible and he felt awkward with the seductive and close body contact that he had to make with Gabriella. He had to divert his thoughts away from the fact that he was holding the one girl he liked intimately. Gabriella, on the other hand, didn't really notice since she was so focus into the dance.

"The dance was really something, Gabs." Troy commented. Argentina Tango is famous for being a very sexual dance because of the high level of intimacy between the partners, the seductive nature of the dance.

"Uh huh, it was just so difficult to connect to the dance." Gabriella answered. It was her first time dancing Argentina Tango. She had to adapt to it too.

"Uh yeah, don't forget our date tomorrow. We were supposed to go on a formal date." Troy smiled as he stood next to her dear mini cooper. They had walked out of the school building to the parking lots and were about to split up and go home.

It was Friday the very next day! She was too busy with the things happening in school that she had not keep track of the days! How exciting! Troy was taking her out tomorrow!

"Looking forward to it, Cham."

Troy gave her a quick hug. With a mischevious glint in his sapphire blue eyes, "So I'll see ya tomorrow, _Miss Ogle." _He dashed into the car before she could react.

What?!

After a while, a soft smile touched her lips as she watched his car move past her down the road in th direction of his home.

They were going to have their date tomorrow!


	20. The Rainbow

Chapter 20- The first rainbow

Well, sorry for the long wait. I had a writer's block. I couldn't figure out how should I proceed. I hope you like it.

* * *

East high was a little different that morning when Gabriella arrived to school the next morning. Everyone was in a much warmer mood compared to the last few days. Maybe it was because it was the last day of the week.

Yes! The last day of the first week! Troy had decided to go out with her this evening. Gabriella was on clouds nine. She was anticipating the date for a really long time.

Despite being really excited and happy, Gabriella could not help but wonder about the thawing of the attitude of the school towards her. They usually treated her with great indifference or animosity but it was just different today. Some of them were smiling at her when she walked past them in the corridor.

Was it her imagination?

She headed straight to her table where she got another surprise. Sharpay was sitting next to Taylor with the scholastic team, chatting with everyone at the table! Zeke, Jason, Chad, Kelsi were also there, heartily joining the conversation!

This was strange, Gabriella thought weirdly. She was waiting for them spring out from their seat and shout "April fool!" but it was just too early for that. She had noticed that the others didn't seem to make so much a fuss of it like in the past.

"Hey…guys?" Gabriella greeted unsurely as she looked at all of them. They were very comfortable with the arrangement.

"Hey Ella, you miss it. Do you know that Zeke can bake really well?" Taylor smiled. Gabriella smiled as she watched Zeke blushed at the comment.

"Not th-that w-well. It's just… edible. It's…my hobby." Zeke stuttered in embarrassment.

Gabriella grinned. That was really unexpected.

Sharpay flashed a really encouraging smile at Zeke's direction and that seem to calm him down.

"So Chad and Jason, any hidden talent you wanna share?" Gabriella teased. "You basketballers are really like crouching tiger and hidden dragons."

"Well…" Chad began scratching his head, "Unless you call having bottomless pit for a stomach as a talent?" Chad cocked his eyebrows.

"You should see the amount of food he eats, man. Astonishing!" Jason added, laughing. He slapped his team mate in a friendly manner on his back.

Everyone laughed with gusto.

"How about you, Jason?" Taylor asked out of deep curiosity. It was really no wonder that she could do well in Science. She just had a thirst to know everything.

"You may not believe it but Jason can compose and play the piano!" Chad answered.

"Wow!"

"That's amazing!"

"It's unbelievable!"

It was Jason's turn to turn red. "It's nothing really, a hobby."

"So both you and Kel can spend time discussing about writing songs." Sharpay added, sniggering. Kelsi and Jason had flushed to a deep crimson red. They would make a good couple, Sharpay thought fondly.

* * *

In the midst of all the bubbly conversation, Gabriella felt very lonely.Well, Taylor and Chad were obviously making eyes at each other, Sharpay and Zeke were obviously in a world of their own, even Jason and Kelsi were engrossed in their conversation, how could she not feel left out?

It was as if , all of a sudden everyone had someone else! The cupid has been working hard for the past one week, Gabriella thought grudgingly.

"Hey everyone! Hey… Gabs." Troy happily greeted as he strode to the table. He was glad to see Gabriella there. As he took a better look at the people at the table, he got a shock of his life.

Sharpay and Kelsi were both there. There were people from the basketball team, dance, drama and scholastic team. He had never thought he could see it in East high.

"Umm… Gabs, is it me being weird or is everyone being exceptionally nice today? Most of them smiled at me when I was walking to here." Troy commented as he looked around. It was just odd.

"Well, they smiled at me too. I can't fathom why. It's easy to understand why they are so nice to you. It's the Be Nice To Animal's day." Gabriella teased as her chocolate brown eyes began to twinkle in bliss.

"Very funny, Miss Ogle." Troy laughed.

"Why thank you, kind sir. I mean kind chameleon." Gabriella smiled, nodding in appreciation.

"Stop it,Gabs."

* * *

"Is it me or is everyone being nice to us today?" Taylor asked as Gabriella and she walked out of their English class. Sharpay had left without them because she had another lesson.

"Ah huh,that's what Cham and I reckon. So we ain't being oversensitive huh?"

"I guess they've come to accept us. I mean, Sharpay is on our side too. She gives the most kick ass party in town. No one wants to offend her." Tylor stated as she smiled back at the people who were smiling at them when they had passed.

"I don't know. Maybe because the dance and the drama clique has accepted us. They are the largest in school in terms of size. "

"Don't forget the scholastic team." Taylor added.

"The only real opposition would be Wildcats and the cheerleaders."

* * *

Troy was at a table in the cafeteria, together with Chad, Jason and Zeke, waiting for the girls to arrive. Gabriella and Taylor both had English lessons and they just had physics.

It had been a really odd day for all of them. They had noticed that everyone seem to have accepted them and are not avoiding them like a plague. The sudden change unsettle them a litte since they did not know why did the change took place.

To add on to their surprise, from a distance, Troy could see the rest of the basketball team walking towards them. They had practically ignored them since he told them that he wanted to be with Gabs. They had deliberately disobeyed him too during the last basketball practice. It was the last thing Troy could expect from the school. Well, almost the rest of the basketball team was approaching them since Nick wasn't with them.

" Captain. We are sorry… for being a bitch. I mean we're… we're like brothers and we realised that even if you date that freaky… I mean Gabriella , you'll still be our captain and we should not have did what we have done."

Troy stared at them incredulously, "What?!"

The other members stared at each other uncomfortably.

"He means that he has forgiven you, no worries." Chad smiled. He was happy that the team had also accepted Troy.

"Yeah, I think he just can't get over that everyone has accepted him suddenly."Zeke smiled as he looked at the team mates he had not talked to for a while.

"Well, we weren't that against it. It was Nick who really opposed it and we felt that we should back him up then. Coach gave us a talking to and it woke us up."

"What did he say?" Troy asked curiously. What on earth did his dad said that changed the situation around?

"Get cha head in the game and tons of other stuff."One of the teammates added sheepishly.

Troy grinned. He could understand what they mean. His father must have really scolded them. He must really thank his dad when he gets home.

Everything was fine now in the team. Troy nodded and Chad got the meaning.

"What team?!" Chad yelled enthusiastically.

"_WILDCATS_"

"_WHAT TEAM?!"_

_"WILDCATS"_

"GET CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" Troy added, beaming from ear to ear as he clapped his teammates' backs.

Everything was perfect, well almost. Troy knew of one thing that would make his happiness complete. He was looking forward to tonight. He had prepared everything he needed just for this date.

* * *

A/N: Thank you keeping track with the story. I really appreciate that since this is my very first.

Well, since this is the second last chapter of the story, I want to thank the following:

**cj10824, spotzy, br00kel0veswildfire, I-fizz, Cheznut2, lovinzacefron93,Huni-Bun17, nesquick-s, xZANESSA4LIFEx, BrazilianPrincess, CantTouchThis123, How.To.Touch.A.Girl.', popz-attitude-angel, 2pinkstar and 7blackberry, princesspink1001, craziegirl12, iLOVETOPARTY**

for your reviews and your support. PM me if you feel that I should continue writting. Well, yeah and review lots for this okay?


	21. A new meaning to Sunset

Winter Romance Chapter 21- A new meaning to Sunset

She had only a few hours more before it. The olive skinned brunette still could not find something to wear! She had no idea where Troy would bring her and Troy didn't give her any clue on what she was expected to dress, so how could she pick the appropriate one?

Gabriella scratched her head in frustration. This was tougher than doing science, she frowned in irritation

She wanted the date to be perfect for the both of them because she as looking forward to this since she came to East High!

Should she dress really formal, perhaps casual or half- way in between? She thought hard as she stared at her wardrobe. This was frustrating! She crashed into her bed in irritation as she pondered hard over it.

It can't be that good, can it? She thought suddenly as she stared at her ceiling, that the relationship would work out. The last failed relationship was still on her mind. Now that Troy isn't around to distract her, she began to brood over the new relationship seriously.

"_I had only decided to date with a boring person like you because you will make a good sport at night.."_

Troy is sweet, good-looking, popular and a nice guy to be with, can she even match up? Such negative thoughts assaulted her mind, making her question if choosing to be with him would be a good choice for the both of them. Was this what he really wanted? She wondered. She stood up and walked to the balcony for some sun.

_"Let's start again. Hi, I am Troy. I love playing basketball."He extended his hand towards her_

"_Hi, I am Gabriella and I love dancing." Gabriella smiled as she took his hand._

She could remember that time when they both held each other hand as a way to greet. She could feel a jolt from their contact.

She had never felt this way with another male, not even with that Sean and she liked that jerk for ages. Was it alright to go on with it?

Gabriella lay on her bed, with great uncertainty. She wasn't looking forward to that date as much as she did a couple of hours ago.

She thought about her first embrace with him. It was first time they had met after the holidays and she thought that she would never see him again. She was so happy being in his arms and she felt so right and secured in his embrace.

Her heart began to flutter at her recollection of his warm smiles, those sparkling sapphire eyes that seem to glow in joy, his awkward scratching of head and all the times they had fun together. She never felt so comfortable with another until she met him. Moreover, He did choose to keep her as a friend when everyone was forcing him to make a choice.

It was then when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in, it's unlocked." Gabriella called out in frustration as she sat up.

It was her mom.

Maria could see that her daughter wasn't prepared for the date later and she was hesitating.

Deep concern for her daughter washed over her and she settled down comfortably beside her confuse daughter. She hugged Gabriella protectively. As her mother, Maria knew the concerns that her beloved daughter was grappling with. She was going to help her out with it.

"Ella, you never smiled as much as you do now after meeting Troy. Both of you will be fine." Maria smiled as she gently pat her daughter's back soothingly.

"Do you think...?"

"He's not Sean. I've seen both you and Troy together. He's so happy being with you. " Maria encouraged.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows, challenging her mother's statement. How could her mother say that? She was always her perfect daughter.

"Elle, you've been spending a lot of time with Troy. I think you know deep in your heart what you mean to him. Just follow your heart." Maria smiled as she released her daughter from her embrace. She could see that her daughter was thinking about it and coming to her own conclusion.

A gently smile began to spread on her lips. Gabriella nodded in apprehension.

* * *

It was about time. Gabriella stared at her reflection critically.

Would Troy like it? She thought as she perused her reflection with a critical eye. She did a turn to get a better look at herself. She had no choice to go with this outfit since she didn't have any time to change. He would be here any moment. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as she sat down on her bed, clenching her cold clammy hands together.

This is terrible, I don't even feel nervous when I go for competitions, she thought uneasily.

She stared at the clock, it was time.

Suddenly, the door bell began to ring

Someone was at the door!

Gabriella took one last look at her outfit. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of her room.

* * *

"Hi Aunt Maria," Troy greeted happily as he hugged the older brunette. He was feeling a bit nervous himself because this was the first time that he made so much effort.

"You look good, Troy." Maria smiled as she took a good look at him. The chestnut hair boy had worn a black vest over a white shirt. He had worn fading jeans to complete the outfit.

Troy nervously drew his hand through his chestnut hair, "I do hope so, Aunt Maria."He gave an uncertain smile as he tried to peek inside.

Maria smiled understandingly as she watched an anxious Troy trying to peek in, so she invited him in to wait for him.

All his thoughts and worries ceased. Even his heart stopped beating at the sight of the girl approaching him from the top of the stairs. She had worn a classy halter neck dress that clung to her body. Her jet black curls were left to flow freely around her shoulders. She had worn very little make-up. He couldn't take his eyes off her. His sapphire eyes connected with her bashful chocolate brown eyes.

She is stunning, Troy thought. A soft smile touched his lips.

He saw none but the beauty that was walking gracefully down the stairs towards him. Still maintaining that eye contact, Troy strode towards her. He extended his hand towards the brunette while he glanced at the brunette passionately, waiting for her to take it. Wordlessly, Gabriella shyly placed her small hand into his.

Troy clasped it gently and brought it up to his lips. He placed a chaste kiss on her hand, "Gabriella, you are so beautiful today."

"You look good yourself, Cham."

Troy took her arm and gently steered her towards his car outside the door. "Bye, Aunt Maria."

Maria smiled as she watched the couple entering the car outside. All the best, Elle!

* * *

When Gabriella walked out of her room, all her thoughts had disappeared when she spot the chestnut hair boy standing at the door, waiting for her. He looks so good in that black vest and white shirt! She knew instantly that Troy liked what she wore because of that sparkle in his sapphire blue eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off him. Chocolate brown eyes could not break the connection with those intense sapphire eyes.

They held a mixture of feelings- joy, love, appreciation and possessiveness.

She could feel herself blushing at the intensity of those feelings.

Troy had stridden boldly towards her and placed himself at the bottom of the stairs. He had offered his hand to her wordlessly while he still watched her intensely. Instinctively, she placed her hand in his large warm hand timidly and was surprised when he pressed his lips onto her hand lovingly. The gesture greatly comforted her and settled her shaking nerves. It feels so right, she thought.

"Gabriella," Troy smiled as he looked at her passionately, "You are so beautiful today."

Gabriella flushed to a deeper shade of red, "You look good yourself, Cham." She grinned.

Troy smiled tenderly in response, took her arm and led her out to his car.

"Not leading me to the rear of your car?" Gabriella teased as she sat at the front seat. Troy laughed, his sapphire blue eyes twinkling with joy as he close the door after her.

When he sat on the driver seat, "Do you see me bowing to you?" Troy questioned as turned on his car engine. Gabriella smiled.

"You promised to be my personal attendant for a day. I didn't think you did it." Gabriella grinned. It felt more natural to be joking with each other. _(1)_

She could see that Troy was shocked and was gaping at her.

"WHAT!?"

"You say one whole day. I remember that you only did it until break time." Gabriella answered, watching his reaction closely.

Troy was silent for a moment. He was deciding mentally if he should tell her the truth."Well, that's because I couldn't find you. After you ran out of the cafeteria in tears, I tried to look for you but I couldn't. I managed to find you only when you reached home" Troy replied truthfully. His reaction became a bit unreadable. He looked a bit sombre. "I was very upset when I couldn't find you then. Felt as if the whole world has crashed if I couldn't explain to you."

Gabriella was shocked. She didn't know. She didn't know that Troy had looked for her then .Troy didn't tell her then. How could she even doubt that she didn't mean anything to him?

"Troy..." Gabriella began, she didn't know what t say.

"I decided to explain to you because we should be honest. " Troy smiled. Gabriella smiled uncertainly in response.

"When I came into East High, I didn't know you were the captain. When we were close, I still didn't know you were the captain." Gabriella started. She had to explain to him why they had that conflict since he had decided to be honest.

"Because you heard from everyone what a jerk the captain is? So you didn't like him at first?" Troy offered. He knew that Gabriella didn't like players after her experience with Sean.

"Yeah, when I realised that you were the captain. I couldn't associate the idea of you and the captain together. You were two worlds apart then. Troy was great while the basketball captain was a jerk." Gabriella answered. It cheered Troy up to know that Gabriella liked his unpretentious self. Maybe, that's why he was always so comfortable with her.

"Who told you anyway? Taylor said she didn't say anything." Troy asked inquisitively.

"It was Sherry." She answered.

Troy's expression became rather grim, "Well, I guess I can expect it is her. Popularity means everything to her. "He answered. "Well, let's not let it get us down. I am really glad you're so honest about it." Troy smiled.

It was thumbs up for better communication in the future.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked as she looked around. There weren't many buildings anymore. They were now surrounded by mainly thick vegetation.

"Somewhere. I think you will like it." He smiled mysteriously.

When they had stopped, Gabriella was surprised to find herself in a forested area. She looked down at her footwear it was very inappropriate for this occasion. She couldn't walk in this area like this.

"I thought it would be nice if we were to have a picnic." He could see that she was concerned over something. Then he realised that it was the problem with footwear.

"Gabs, hold on to the basket, okay?" He smiled as he passed her the basket. She was surprised by his request. Troy slid his hands under her knees and around her back and lifted her up. He was carrying her to the spot!

She is sure light, Troy thought as he gently carried her in a bridal style. Gabriella was absolutely embarrassed that Troy was carrying her!

He carried her along to path to a clearing where a river could be seen and gently released her so that she could stand. He took the basket and began taking out the mat from the basket. He lay it neatly on the grass as Gabriella took in the sights and the smell of the place after he had passed her a small plaster to stick onto her dress so that she would not be bitten by mosquito.

It was a beautiful place! The mountains stood majestically a far against the backdrop of the clear blue sky. Troy was sitting on the mat that he had spread and was inviting Gabriella to join him. He had even taken out his shoes to relax as he soak in the beauty of the Nature. Gabriella followed his lead and took out her heels.

"I prepared pasta. I hope that it is to your taste since well... I hardly cook." Troy admitted as he took out the covered plates. He handed one to Gabriella, who was excited to see what it looks like and the cutlery.

He had made simple chicken Bolognese pasta which looked rather appetizing. It had smelt great too. It looked like an authentic dish! Gabriella couldn't wait any longer, she had to taste it to see if it taste as good as it looks. She took a fork and began trying the food. Troy was staring at her take the first because he wanted to see her reaction.

She had smiled after eating it. She was enjoying his food, he grinned. Well, at least his efforts were paying off.

"Not bad, Cham. I thought all you could make were sandwich. You surprised me. "Gabriella smiled as she watched him. He had begun to eat too.

"I spend a lot of time learning how to perfect it." He divulged, smiling in an embarrassing manner.

A sweet soft smile spread on her lips, "Thank you, Cham."

* * *

At the ice- cream parlour, Chad and Taylor were all alone in a booth, eating ice-cream. They were having a good conversation and it felt comfortable to be with each other.

"Both Elle and Troy were behaving in a strange manner today, don't you think?" Chad asked as he watched Taylor taste her ice-cream. It wasn't really a date, just merely an outing to know each other better.

"They weren't the only ones. " Taylor answered mysteriously. Everyone in her clique was acting strangely in the morning. She could guess why.

"Tay! Look! Zeke and Ice... I mean Sharpay is entering the parlour together!" Chad whispered excitedly as he spotted the two of them coming in together happily. This was strange, high and mighty Sharpay wouldn't be caught being in a simple ice- cream parlour. Taylor was smiling. She knew that this would happen.

Zeke drew the chair out for Sharpay to sit, and then push it in for her before he sat opposite her. They were both enjoying themselves. Chad could see that Zeke was caressing her hand!

"Zeke and Sharpay are in love?" Chad asked incredulously as he stared at them. Taylor just shook her head, why did she even like a guy who can't feel the vibes even thought it was so strong? Everyone could tell that they liked each other. Those glances and secret smiles gave them away.

"Wait. Another couple is coming! It's Jason and Kelsi. I didn't know they were together too!" The new couple walked past Zeke and Sharpay without even noticing their presence because they were too absorbed in their own. They were holding hands and were leaning against each other to talk.

"Is it only me who finds this surprising?" Chad asked suddenly since he received no response from Taylor.

He could tell that she actually knew that they were together. He should take this chance now, shouldn't he?

He took a deep breath as he prepared himself mentally.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella conversed lightly over their meal as they soak in the beauty of nature. They had finished their meal but they were still sitting there. It was undeniably very relaxing to be there. However, Troy seemed to be waiting for something.

The sun began to descend, painting the sky with a mixture of orange, red and yellow. What made it more breathtaking was that the mountain, upon the setting of the sun, had turned into a pinkish red, just like a watermelon. There was a greed strip at the ridge which completed its outlook as a watermelon. It was beautiful!

"This is the Sandia Mountain range. Since you haven't been to Albuquerque for long, I thought it would be nice to bring you here." Troy flashed a white smile against the backdrop of a pink mountains and reddish orange sky.

She was captivated by those sparkling cerulean eyes that shone with joy at the intimacy shared between the two of them.

"Besides, I thought it would be fitting to bring you to see a sunset. Because the sunset would remind us of the time we first made up and when we become together." Troy dropped to a knee and took out a ring.

"Gabs, I really like you." Troy declared, "Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked sweetly as he looked into those chocolate brown eyes. This was the moment. Troy was asking her to be his girlfriend!

Gabriella could feel tears swarming up in her eyes. She had noticed that the ring that he was holding up to her was identical to the one he was wearing on his left hand. It was a couple's ring.

Troy gently slid the ring up her fourth finger of her left hand and pulled her into his embrace.

Yes! She was his girlfriend now! He rejoiced as he took in the scent of the girl in his arms. Never had he been so happy that he was together with another.

He released her a little as he committed the in the expression joy he had seen on her face into his memory. He made a silent promise to himself that he would only see her wearing this expression and no other.

Troy could feel his heart beating really fast as he glazed Gabriella's face. He lifted his hand to caress her cheek. He had long to do this for a very long time!

Chocolate brown eyes met those lovingly sapphire blue eyes. He gently tipped her face up and leaned towards her.

He watched her close her eyes as she anticipate. Troy leaned a bit closer to her. Their faces were just centimetres apart from each other.

Their lips met gently. He felt that he was on cloud nine. It completed his joy. He knew from her expression that it had completed her joy too.

Their sweet Winter Romance had blossom to something bigger.

* * *

(1) Refer to Chapter 12- What happened? about the rear of the car.

**A/N** Thank you for reviewing and reading this fanfiction. I think it was rather difficult for me to plan the date because I couldn't decide if I should add an element of comedy to it. I was planning to introduce a unwanted intruder into their date( think of reptiles that blend with their surrounding and has huge eerie eyes) and to end their date with the whole gang knowing that they are together.

This is the end. Hope you enjoy it :)


	22. Author 's note

Hi everyone.

If you want to read about the Argentina tango performance the couple have to perform. Look out for the story The dance 

Cheers!

S.M Wane


End file.
